Champion of the Sheikah
by Cainwood
Summary: Fate. Legacy. Tradition. Paya is the surviving heir to a long line of Sheikahs who are destined to protect Hyrule. However, after a cataclysmic attack on Kakariko Village, she must learn that her greatest strength must come from her one fatal weakness: The Hero of the Wild. (Link x Paya)
1. Missing Ingredient

_AN: Hey guys! This will be my first multi-chaptered fanfiction I've written and I'd love to make it about Paya and Link and how their relationship develops over time._

 _The distinct lack of content (yet great stuff) of Paya x Link on this website inspired me, and I have a great idea of the direction I'd like to take this story so I hope it's a good contribution._

 _Reviews and Feedback is seriously appreciated. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The young white-haired Sheikah gasped heavily, weapon drawn in front of her foe.

All of her efforts had led up to this moment.

The stoic warrior raised her weapon skyward, ready to smite the evil that had manifested before her. She gritted her teeth.

"Prepare to meet your end, you so-called 'King of Thieves!'"

The surging power of the enemy rose up from beneath her. "No… It is YOU who will meet your end!"

With a heavy blow, the powerful force pushed the woman back onto the hard earth. Her weapon flung to the side and impaled the dirt, leaving her defenseless. As the Sheikah struggled to regain her lost blade, the King of Thieves rose to his feet, laughing over the fallen combatant. He warped his face into a venomous smile.

"Now no one in all of Hyrule can oppose me! I am unstoppable!"

"NO FAIR COTTLA! WE AGREED NO PUSHING!"

Koko, the young twin sister, growled at her sibling. Cottla stood over her, relishing in her "victory over Hyrule" as the mythical King of Thieves. The two girls had let their make-believe reenactment battle get a little too out of hand, much to the amusement of a certain young Sheikah woman: Paya. With a smile on her face, Paya plucked the weapon from the earth which, in reality, was a tree branch Koko had stolen from their neighbor's cherry blossom tree.

"I believe this belongs to the legendary hero Koko the Sheikah, no?" Paya kneeled down and handed the branch to the young girl, who was dusting off her white and red robes. Paya smiled. "Every great warrior needs a great weapon."

"I'm going to be the greatest warrior of them all! And I don't need _your_ help Cottla!" Koko sneered at her sister, clutching the branch. Cottla stuck her tongue out as a response.

"Girls! Come wash up for dinner!" Their father's voice could be heard from the top of the hillside settlement of Kakariko Village.

Paya stood and met her eyes with Dorian, the father of the twin girls and the protecter of her and Impa's home. With a kind smile directed towards him, Paya prompted the two girls in the direction of their father.

She looked towards the break in the mountains to the east. The sun drowned a deep orange in the distance, and the colors of a bright, sandstorm of light and warmness floated into the sky, signaling the end of the day. The Sheikah woman tucked a strand of snowy hair behind her ear and began her walk home.

"Good evening grandmother, I've returned." Paya closed the wooden doors behind her and set the bag of produce she had brought home by the entrance.

Impa looked up towards her granddaughter and smiled. "Oh! Perfect dear, thank you for getting the ingredients for dinner." The elderly lady rose from her kneeling position and began towards her granddaughter, who was almost twice her height. "How was the village fairing today?"

"No troubles at all. It seems like my prayers to the goddesses have been paying off ever since M-Master Link has returned to us." Paya corrected her stutter at the mention of the Hero of Hyrule's name.

Impa grinned. Paya was horrible at hiding things, and she was well aware of Paya's undying affection for the boy without ever reading a page of her diary. The thought of reading it was incredibly tempting however… "Dear, your prayers to the goddesses were answered the moment you laid eyes on the boy."

Paya's face flushed a deep crimson and she buried her face into her hands. "W-What are you suggesting?!" Her voice was muffled, through embarrassment and her hands. While Paya only saw her grandmother's prodding as tormenting, Impa considered them positive reenforcement to admitting her feelings.

"Kidding, kidding my child. You are so adorable when you blush, you turn redder than your robes." Impa turned away and retrieved the bag of produce, satisfied with herself. Paya sighed and composed herself, attempting to give a stern pouting face to her grandmother. It was a difficult feat as her face was still steaming red.

From outside the home, the familiar sound of a horse whinnying could be heard, followed by a young man soothing her. Paya's heart skipped a beat.

 _Could it be… Master Link? What could he be doing here in Kakariko?_

With a hop to her step, she briskly moved to the door and took a second to breathe. It had been almost a week since she had last seen him, and the past several times had been very short instances… One of them including Impa revealing where Paya's birthmark truly was. _Oh Goddesses, I couldn't stop blushing for days._ She thought to herself.

But the night she could never forget was when the Sheikah Family Heirloom was stolen.

The night Link had spent the night with her.

Although the thought of the family treasure being stolen under her watch broke her heart and made her more sad than she could bear, Link was there the whole night to comfort her, talk to her, and be everything she could ever wish for. In any other instance of them spending such a close and deep time with each other, she would have told him how she truly felt about him. She wanted more than anything for him to know the truth, and just how much he meant to her.

She wanted to tell him that she lov-

Paya's memory was interrupted by the Hero of Hyrule pushing the door open, coming just inches away from hitting her. Dazed, she jumped back and snapped into reality. There he was. The Hero of the Wild.

"Good evening Link. You're just in time for dinner." Impa smiled.

Link stood in the doorway, illuminated by the faint hint of sunlight from the dying day. His beautiful flowing golden hair glistened magnificently off the light, like a cascade Paya wanted to dive into and never come back up. His sky blue Champion Tunic was the perfect complementary shade to his eyes. _Gorgeous._ Paya thought. She eyed his arm, noticing the red jagged line that traced across his forearm, leading from his wrist and almost to his elbow. _Was that a new scar she saw? Wow.._

"Paya!" Impa yelled at the young Sheikah. "I've called your name three times now. What have you gotten so lost in-" Impa paused. She didn't even have to guess. "Never mind. You didn't pick up any Endura Carrots dear."

"W-What? I could've sworn I got some today from Old Lady Trissa's store today before she closed up. Are you sure they're not in there?" Paya asked.

Impa shook her head. "None dear. I don't know what we're going to do for dinner now."

"Here." Link said. He never was a man for many words, and more questions than answers were raised when the two women turned around and he was holding five slabs of thick raw meat in his arms.

Impa blinked. "Link, have you been holding those the whole time you've been in here?"

Link stared for a moment. He slowly put the meat back from… wherever it was that he got it from. He managed to carry around dozens of pairs of clothes, full course meals, and upwards of 20 weapons on him at all times, yet he had no Endura Carrots.

"W-Why don't I just go up the hill and pick some? I remember when I was just a girl, my mother and I would always find some past the Shrine and where the Nightshade Flowers grow. There's still daylight out, so I'd be okay…" Paya asked, her voice trailing off near the end.

"And have Link go with you! Great idea Paya!" Her grandmother smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing to her granddaughter. Paya's face went back to a boiled red. "Out you two go!"

Before Paya could protest, Impa slammed the door on the two young adults. Link shrugged.

As he started down the steps, a hand reached out and tugged Paya's sleeve close.

"You're getting me great grandchildren one day dear."

Paya wanted to scream.

* * *

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

The Master Sword that rested in the sheath on Link's back sounded off to the rhythm of their footsteps. The luminescent blue glow of the shrine that overlooked Kakariko village painted the waving grass a light cyan blue, and the occasional Sunset Firefly began to illuminate the village now below the Hero and Sheikah. As the path diverted into two, Link led Paya down to the place she remembered: the place that shone with Nightshade Flowers.

"O-Oh! This is it!" Paya smiled and strode forward, tracing her hand across one of the oak trees. The flowers glowed a dark blue, complemented only by the dying warm orange in the horizon that could now barely be seen through the tree line.

Link stepped forward next to Paya. Usually when he was out adventuring and making his way through the forest, he wouldn't hesitate in picking every herb, mushroom and flower he could find. And yet… He hesitated here. This memory meant a lot to Paya, and he could do without a blue glowing flower for a recipe if it meant she could remember her mother, even for just a moment.

Paya continued down the forest path, the trees getting thicker with every step she took. Link followed close behind, but brought his pace to match Paya's when she suddenly stopped by the waterside. Link's eyes widened as he spotted the creature from across the pond.

"Shhhhh, get down." Link calmly whispered to Paya through a smile, as he tugged her down into a crouching position beside him. "Look."

As the calm water rippled slightly from a thirsty mountain doe, a new, gorgeous light source in the forest rivaled that of the morning sun. What seemed to be a thousand lightning bugs lit up the serene surface of the water. The glowing mass swayed in different directions in a patternless form, yet made a beautiful calibrated display for the observers.

The light glowed magnificently off Paya's chestnut-colored irises, and she gasped in awe at the spectacle. She was at a loss for words.

Link smiled. No matter how many mountaintop views or oceanside cliffs he had rested on to observe the land of Hyrule, nothing amounted to the simple beauty that was this gorgeous pond hidden in the dense Kakariko forest.

Almost as if one of the Sunset Fireflies noticed they were being watched, one dawdled over to the location of the two young adults. Its greenish-yellow glow seemed to warp the night visions around it, and its fat little body danced in a pattern in front of the young Sheikah woman. Paya lifted a finger in an attempt of letting the glowing insect get a rest from its flight, to which it obliged.

Link had never observed such a calmness when it came to people. Most of his interactions were settled with a swing of a sword or a transaction of rupees, not to mention having to practically dive onto insects that he needed for an elixir. But Paya… she had a softness towards creatures and humans alike. He hoped he could learn a thing or two from her by the end of his journey.

The pudgy lightning bug protruded its wings off the girl's index finger and took flight, whirling around Paya and blowing up her hair ever so slightly in the process. The sudden liking the firefly took to her made her laugh out of joy, as she put her hand up to her face to cover it. The mountain doe's ears perked up upon hearing her and the creature quickly disappeared back into the depths of the forest.

Paya regained her composure from her laugh, and still slightly giggling, opened her eyes back up to see the Hero of Hyrule looking right at her with an amused and attentive gaze. It was just the two of them, illuminated by the fireflies over the calm pond deep in the forest. The night was perfect.

 _Kiss him._

Paya closed her eyes.

 _Kiss her._

Link panicked.

"O-Oh, the carrots are right here!" Link rose.

 _Idiot._ He berated himself.

He saw several Endura Carrots growing under a tree right behind where Paya was crouching and made his way over to retrieve them.

When it came to women, Link was not one who easily understood them. And ever since he had tragically lost Mipha over one hundred years ago before telling her how he truly felt, he didn't know how to process these feelings. He only ever wanted to help people. But helping himself… he accepted he was a bit hopeless.

As he collected the carrots and put them somewhere safe, Paya remained knelt by the waterside. _Master Link…_ She smiled. She felt the exact same way she had when he had spent the night by her side. She knew this was true.

Coming back around to her, Link outstretched his palm to help Paya up from the waterside. "Ready?"

She took the Hero's hand.

Her Hero.

* * *

 _More chapters on the way! Stay tuned, and thanks for the read._


	2. Pai

_AN: I'm thinking of doing a pretty consistent upload schedule of every Friday. I'll put it in future Author's Notes if anything changes._

 _Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews so far! It's great to see._

* * *

The incinerating dance of the flame whirled freely as it smoldered the life-providing wood into a deep charcoal texture. The fire crackled and snarled at the surrounding Sheikahs and Hero of Hyrule, yet refused to bite, instead enrapturing the young woman in its burning pirouette. The snap of the ablaze wood complemented the broiling of the broth, and the aroma was bound to make over half the village envious of the meal Link had prepared for the trio.

Where Link lacked in words, he made up for in his ability to cook. Although Impa insisted she could handle making the dinner for her granddaughter and the Hero, she knew Link couldn't help himself but take over the reins while preparing food over an open fire.

Link's cooking skills became an unexpected yet welcome talent he had discovered after waking up from his one hundred year slumber. As Link mixed the broth and tended to simmering the carrots, Impa recalled instances over a century ago where Link had actually tried to craft meals and monumentally failed.

These attempts ranged from roasting - and burning - a feast of fish for the Champions (and scarring Zora Champion Mipha in the process), to failing to make an omelette after four tries and then proceeding to lie on the castle floor and cry.

Stories of Link's life that he had minimal recollection of filled Paya with much joy, knowing he was the same emotional, heroic and chivalrous hero he was to this day. Yet, it also filled her with much curiosity. How much of Link's self did he truly lose in his century long sleep? Did he love anyone? Did he… love, Zelda?

Whoever he was all those years ago, all that mattered was who he was in the present. And she loved him dearly for the man he was.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Link wiped a bead of sweat off his brow, admiring the perfectly seasoned and simmered stew he had spent the past hour cooking. It smelled delicious, and Paya's mouth watered when Link gave it another stir.

"You want to be the guinea pig, Pai?"

Her heart nearly bursted out of her chest.

 _Pai._

He had given her a _nickname_.

Her face lit a burning red. Her chest tightened. The Hero of Hyrule had affectionately referred to her by a cute shortened version of her name. She had to respond. She had to say something and keep this tightening from her chest from suffocating her breathing from nervousness. She had to give him a nickname back! _Think Paya, think!_

"Y-Yes! I'd love to… Li!"

Paya started internally screaming.

If there was a scale for how awkward her attempt sounded, she was convinced she would've broken it. A smile crept across her grandmother's face. She knew she would never hear the end of this from Impa.

Without even being phased, Link filled a bowl of Carrot Stew and handed it to Paya, sitting cross-legged on the soft earth that overlooked the Goddess Statue. After lightly blowing on the fire-broiled broth allowing it to cool, the young Sheikah consumed the Hero of Hyrule's famous cooking.

It was most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

The creamy goat butter and milk were perfectly blended with the wheat by the masterful chef, all topped off perfectly with a steamed carrot for flavor. Paya honestly did not know how such a simple recipe could taste so… extraordinary.

"By the look on your face, I'm assuming I did a good job." Link smiled. Paya's reaction to the meal was telltale enough for the Hero.

Paya wiped the side of her mouth clean of a drop of the stew and met her eyes with his, who were intently tracing her.

"It's absolutely delicious! You truly have a gift Master Link."

His expression broadened.

"Quit delaying and pass a bowl over here boy. You don't want to starve me before I grow even older than I am, do you?" Impa grew impatient, mainly being attributed to her hunger. Paya knew better than anyone not to keep Impa waiting.

As the trio sat around the cascade of flames that slowly simmered the stew and continued to devour bowl after bowl of the meal, Paya couldn't help but look back and forth from her grandmother and her Hero. While the old friends bantered back and forth about whether Endura Carrots were a better compliment to the stew than Swift Carrots, Paya leaned against the towering tree that resided behind her.

If there was any moment she wished she could pause for the rest of her life and replay in her memories, it would be this time she was spending with the two people in her life that truly meant the most to her. She specifically looked towards Link.

Paya had always imagined the Hero of Hyrule would be… different, rather than the stoic, kind, and food-savvy man that sat in front of her now. Even though her grandmother Impa had painted a picture of Link being a fiercely loyal, serious and combat-ready warrior that devoted his life to serving the princess, Paya saw the hero as one of the closest and most caring people in her life.

His trek into the wild had changed him, and she undoubtedly had fallen in love with the man who would gladly argue with her grandmother if a carrot's girth changed the flavor of the stew, just as he was doing now.

"You're being awfully quiet over there dearie. Is this talk about vegetables not interesting enough for you?" Impa grounded Paya from her thoughts, and her granddaughter attentively looked at the two.

"Oh! I was just thinking about how special it must be for you and Master Link to have such a long history-" She paused. "E-Even if he can't truly remember it all."

"Oh-ho-ho my child, that does not matter one bit to me." Impa folded her hands in her lap. Link sat forward with intent to listen. "While Link may not be able to remember our conversations or interactions, I still take pleasure in describing to the boy the person he once was and the lives he touched. When you connect with another being in this world, you never truly forget them. People may lose sight of the bonds you once forged, but a lifetime connection, no matter the time or distance, can never be broken."

Her grandmother was a woman of wisdom, and Link seemed comforted by her words. While the world pushed him to remember the times before he lost his memory, Impa accepted the being Link was now and never overlooked the connection she had with him over a century ago. He felt most at home in her knowledge.

 _A lifetime connection, no matter the time or distance, can never be broken…_

Paya thought on those words.

"Paayyyaaaaa! Come play with us!"

Puzzled, Paya turned her head to the sound of the plea, only to find the two youngest girls in the village Koko and Cottla jumping around eagerly. The twins giggled as they ran up to her sides, tugging on both of her sleeves. Link chuckled at the sight.

"Okay! Okay! Let's play girls." Paya had to oblige, and rose towards the two children. "Better get some energy out of you two or you'll be up all night."

"Yay!" Cottla cheered, letting go of Paya's sleeve and then slapping her arm. "Tag! You're it!"

Like Hot-Footed Frogs, Koko and Cottla sprinted up the emblazoned trail of the mountainside village as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to escape the woman who soon had to give chase.

Paya looked sideways towards the Hero. He shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, guess you gotta chase them down."

 _Cute._

With newfound energy, Paya made her way out of sight, allowing for Link's deep ocean blue eyes to follow. It was unclear, but he couldn't get what happened at the pond off his mind. Why was he having these thoughts?

 _Paya…_

"You have a tremendous weight on you during this time, Hero of Hyrule." Impa spoke softly to Link as he finished up the last spoonful of Carrot Stew from his bowl. "Our friend Zelda awaits your arrival to defeat Calamity Ganon, and with the assistance of the new and old Champions, no enemy too great can ever stand in your way again."

Link nodded, eying the Master Sword he had leaned up against the tree to the west. The Great Deku Tree had explained to Link that only those with enough courage to save the world could wield the blade, else the sword would become dull and completely unusable. He considered himself a hero that was learning to be worthy of that immense power. Impa continued.

"You are destined to bring peace to this land, Link. Yet, you may be called to serve another purpose to the people of Hyrule before your adventure concludes. Be mindful of your journey thus far, Hero. Never doubt that the Goddess Farore guides your path of courage and radiance." Impa rested her hand on Link's interlaced palms, showing him the sort of comfort a mother would.

He cherished the feeling.

* * *

As the twilight smoldered into a dark blanket of night, the luminescent stars provided guidance to the occasional wary nocturnal traveler. A faint wind pulled the dying embers into a riptide in the attempts of sparking the vibrant flame that once stood in its place, but to no avail. Link had used a spare bottle to pour the rest of the stew in and entrusted it to Paya, reasoning she would have much more use for it than he.

Paya didn't argue, as she could eat bowl after bowl of the delicious broth. It only made the flavor better knowing Link had cooked it specifically for her and Impa.

As Link fitted his sheath back over his shoulder and his quiver onto his waist, Impa approached the young man.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to spend the night in our home? You prepared us a delicious dinner and we don't want you out in the cold all night." Impa offered warmly.

Holding out an Endura Carrot he had specifically saved for Epona, Link rubbed her snout before she crunched into the well deserved treat. He looked back towards the two Sheikah women.

"Just hearing you offer is gratifying enough. It truly was a great night, I can't thank you two enough."

He looked kindly towards Paya. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, yet felt the courage to speak towards the Hero.

"Come back again soon, Master Link."

"Can't wait, Pai."

 _He said it again._

 _Pai._

 _She loved it._

Paya had always hated nicknames, but she could listen to this one a million times from the Hero of Hyrule's mouth and never grow tired of it.

As Link exited Kakariko Village on his traveling companion towards Hyrule Field, Paya clutched the bottle and held it close. She had seen the Hero of Hyrule in a more clear light than ever, and she never wanted that feeling to escape her.

After Paya gave Impa her special herbal tea she often had before she rested, the young Sheikah woman made her way up the stairs of their home. Once in her room, she knelt down in front of her diary that housed her deepest, most intimate thoughts. Many of these confessions pertained to the Hero, whom she only had the deepest of affections for, and tonight's entry would be no different.

Paya dipped her quill into the thick ink and pondered how to describe one of the most amazing days of her life. She began.

 _I wanted to kiss him._

Paya accidentally blotted too much ink the letter "m" that concluded such a straight-forward and intimate thought. Paya had never… _thought_ of another man the way she thought about the Hero, let alone kissed one. Everyone in Kakariko Village was at least five years older than her or over ten years younger than her. She had never been so comfortable with anyone that even really resembled her age, and her only friends were really Impa, Cado and Dorian. She continued writing.

 _Master Link showed me a side today I have not seen since the night he had spent the night with me. I miss him already._

Her face was a deep shade of crimson yet again. Why was she so embarrassed? No one else could ever read these thoughts, and her diary wasn't going to come alive and scream all of her deepest emotions at Link next time he visited. She was pouring her truest feelings onto the page.

 _I couldn't imagine a more safe and loving life than being with Master Link and Impa at all times… Maybe forever._

Paya dropped her quill onto the wooden floor of the home, allowing the black ink to flow into the veins of the boards. She laid back onto the floor, her ivory colored hair spreading across the carpet.

 _I'm hopeless for him._

Paya mouthed the words to herself, watching the lantern residing on her ceiling sway ever so slightly.

She couldn't help but smile. She finished her journal entry with four simple words:

 _He called me Pai._

As Paya laid in bed that night, she replayed every moment of the day in her head. From the fireflies illuminating the pond, to the most delicious dinner she had in years, to him calling her Pai not once, but _twice_ … It all felt like a dream.

She knew for a fact she was in love with him. There was no other name for this feeling.

 _Maybe next time I see him…_

Her heart beat faster at the thought of her Hero.

 _Maybe I'll tell him how I feel._

But that was before the attack.

Before the fall of the Sheikah.


	3. Fall of the Sheikah

_AN: Bit of blood and violence in this chapter, so just be warned._

* * *

Thick grey smoke billowed into the dark midnight sky, concealing the light of the moon and stars that fought to bleed their way in. Instead, the terrors being set upon Kakariko Village flared a hostile amber tint by the fire that encased the town.

Desperate Sheikah clan members fled from their homes, nearly being suffocated by the ash and smog that smoldered in the air. The once green and vibrant grass that complemented the quiet mountainside village was now a charred and distorted black.

A woman that resided in the northeastern-most point of the village coughed sickly at the intrusive smoke that filled her lungs. She held her side in pain.

"Help! Anyone, please!" A piece of her home's ceiling had collapsed on top of her due to the immense structural pressure of the fire, and a jagged piece of wood had lodged into the side of her abdomen upon caving in. Her white robes became gradually more crimson with each cry. "HELP!"

The door to her home slammed open. The woman's heart dropped.

A tall man wearing a deep shade of red and a ghastly white mask stood in the doorway. The mask harbored the familiar Sheikah Eye, but the symbol had been distorted by being flipped upside down: the mark of the Yiga.

The Yiga Clan member gripped his Demon Carver tightly.

"Where is the coward who threatens Calamity Ganon's reign?! We know you Sheikah have been harboring him!"

The clansman strode towards the fallen Sheikah woman. Desperately, she struggled to free herself from the impaling spear of wood. It was no use. She cried once again.

"HELP!"

The clansman approached menacingly, lifting his blade over the downed, defenseless woman.

* * *

Paya snapped awake.

Something wasn't right. The village was in trouble.

The young woman rose from her bed and looked up towards the triangle shaped window that overlooked the village. Her greatest fears were confirmed.

"Grandmother?! Grandmother!" Nearly slamming her head on the beam that hung over the staircase, Paya sprinted to meet her grandmother. Impa had risen from her usual spot and was searching through the home's cabinets, but quickly turned to face her kin.

"My child, go! Help the people in the village!" Impa pleaded, grasping her granddaughter's arms. "You must help bring them to safety."

"Not without you, please! You are coming with me! I refuse to just leave you here by yourself."

A scream cut through the air from the outside. The doors to the Sheikah family home bursted open and the harsh hazel light flooded in, only darkened by the figure of a tall, shadowy man. Paya protectively lifted her arms over her face, expecting the worst. He called out to the women.

"Lady Impa! Lady Paya! Are you two alright?"

It was Cado, the protector of their home. Paya sighed in relief.

"Cado please, bring my grandmother to safety. I am going into the village, I will come back and join you two later!"

The Sheikah soldier nodded and rushed to Impa's side. With a heavy heart, Paya sprinted down the steps of her home and into the cataclysmic Kakariko Village.

The sight of her home in such a state was almost too much to bear.

The goddess statue that overlooked the village stood tall in the center of the chaos, with a heavy layer of debris and ash polluting the once serene water that surrounded it. The roof of the inn that stood parallel to her home had completely caved in from the fire, which was now a sprawling mountain of flames throughout the village.

The heat radiated from the horror before her, and the cool, drafty winds that once breezed through the night were now being used as vessels to the flames, spreading its magnitude across Kakariko Village. Several Sheikah tribesmen scrambled throughout the wreckage, many fleeing with whatever they could gather from their burning homes with their loved ones.

Paya stood before the destruction, overwhelmed by the chaos that enraptured her home. Her hands shook. Her face burned. She was on the brink of breaking down. Her mind was spinning like a marooned bicycle, fear being kicked up like dust through the air. Suddenly, she shook her head.

 _No._

The young Sheikah woman clenched her fists, grabbing ahold of herself.

 _Be brave._

Paya looked east towards The Curious Quiver and High Spirits Produce, both of which seemingly hadn't been too damaged by the ensuing attack. Putting one foot in front of the other, she started into a gradual sprint towards the two shops, hoping to help in whatever way she can.

"Hello? Old Lady Trissa? Anyone?! Call out to me, please!"

Paya coughed on the thick smoke that blew into the seemingly empty Produce Store. With her head desperately scanning the building, Paya searched through the rows she had been shopping in just the previous day. As she neared the back, the sounds of fast and panicked breathing could be heard. Wearily, she turned the corner and approached the source slowly. It was Old Lady Trissa.

"Trissa? W-We need to get you out of here, it is not safe to stay here." Paya walked slowly towards the old woman and spoke in as soft a voice as she could.

The scared, old woman had braced herself against the back wall of the shop, rocking herself with her arms protectively over her knees. Her bloodshot eyes snapped onto Paya as she strode closer.

"They're going to kill us all.. They've come back to finish us! The end of the Sheikah is here!" Trisha screamed at the young woman, who now stepped back as if to not threaten her. The old lady was enveloped in fear, and she put her hands up to her face from the overwhelming panic.

 _Think Paya, think._

The young woman took a deep breath. Trissa had often watched over Paya in her youth, slipping her snacks of Swift Carrots and making sure she stayed out of trouble while Impa worked in the village. Once, Paya had strayed too far from the village gate and got lost in the path wedged between the steep hills of the heights. Old Lady Trissa had led the girl back to Kakariko Village when she was lost and alone. That day, Trissa had saved her life.

Now, it was Paya's time to repay her debt.

Singing in a low tone, the young Sheikah began a sacred song that had been passed down her family line. While Paya usually refused to sing in front of anyone (except her grandma and to herself in her home), this song held special significance to the young woman. It was a lullaby passed down all the way from the era of the Hero of Time, one her mother used to sing to her.

Paya had heard stories from Impa about the song's significance, stating it was supposed to be sung (or played on an ocarina) in order to prove a connection to the royal family. Of course, this was over 10,000 years ago, but the melody and lullaby had always helped to calm her in her time of need.

As Paya sang, Trissa looked towards her. The shaken old woman's breathing had slowed significantly and she appeared to be in a much clearer state of mind. Paya finished her iteration of the lullaby and once again extended her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you Trissa. It's just me, Paya. Please, come with me."

Paya looked softly to the woman who had once acted as a guardian angel towards her.

Trissa accepted her hand.

Paya led the fragile woman to the outside and down the wooden steps of the shop. The fire continually fell and rose, imitating the motions of the waves on the great sea that continually outstretched skyward. The flames were spreading quickly, and soon there would not be much of a village left to escape from.

"Paya! Trissa!" A man's voice could be heard approaching from the west.

Dorian ran towards the two women, his daughters Koko and Cottla in his arms. The younger of the two girls cried loudly for her mother, to which Koko tried her best to comfort her as the heat enraptured the village. Alongside the small family ran Steen, the husband of Trissa. He embraced her in his arms.

"Trissa, my love, are you alright?" Steen frantically asked his wife. His skin pulsed a deep red in certain parts of his arm, showing how he had been burnt badly trying to fight the fire. Charcoal had also stained his white and red robes a deep black essence.

She smiled and nodded. Steen looked towards Paya.

"Thank you, truly Paya. Dorian and I were rescuing people from the village and I couldn't help her out of her trance. I owe you a great deal." The old man couldn't contain his gratification towards the young woman.

Paya smiled towards him, happy she could help. She turned towards Dorian.

"Is that everyone in the village? A-Are the townspeople safe?"

"Everyone we could find, milady. We would've all been dead if it hadn't been for Rola, the shop-owner at the Curious Quiver. She alerted the village before the fires were able to trap many of us inside our homes." Dorian looked towards the village, scanning the flames and hills one last time for survivors.

"All of you must flee to somewhere safe. I will find you once I get my grandmother!" Paya directed the group, starting backwards towards her home. Dorian nodded, sending Steen and Trissa ahead of him to the village entrance.

"Best of luck to you, Paya. We will await your arrival at the Hyrule Field entrance!" Dorian yelled after the hasty young woman. In seconds, the group was out of sight.

Paya sprinted towards her home, dodging fallen parts of the structures that had crumbled and strewn their burning pieces across the village. With each passing minute, the flames seemed to rupture higher throughout the village. Paya thanked the goddesses that Rola had managed to alert almost everyone in the village, or else an even greater tragedy might have occurred that night.

"Grandmother!" Paya yelled from outside of her home down the steps, hoping Impa and Cado could hear her. The fire crackled loudly behind her, masking the quiet footsteps that approached her from behind.

"There you are, girlie." A grizzly voice snarled from behind her.

Before Paya had time to turn around and face the man, a sharp kick was delivered to her lower back, forcing the Sheikah to crumple to the hard earth. She yelled out in pain at the sudden attack, then braced herself up with her forearms. The heavy footsteps circled around her, like a fierce coyote that toyed with a rabbit struggling helplessly on the ground. The pair of boots came to a halt in front of the young woman.

Gasping heavily, Paya looked up at the attacker.

The inverted Sheikah Eye stared right back at her.

The Yiga Clansman wore a deep shade of crimson red and jet black, and a blood stain ran from across his chest to a ghastly splatter on his white mask, nearly mixing in with the eye. He twirled the Demon Carver in his hand and pointed it at the young woman.

"You will tell me where you are harboring the alleged 'Hero.' We know he is here. We SAW you with him!"

 _Master Link._

Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind.

 _Were the Yiga watching us the whole time we were having dinner? …Did they follow us into the woods?_

"Answer me! NOW!"

The Yiga clansman kicked dirt into the Sheikah's face, illuminated only by the amber light the devastating fire gave off. Paya shielded her eyes and winced.

"So this… This was all the Yiga's doing… I should've known. I'm sorry grandmother… Cado."

Paya looked towards her home, which stood an arrow's shot away. She hoped Cado and her grandmother would be okay.

"Wrong answer. If you're not going to talk, I will gladly cut your throat out for disrespecting me, foolish girl!" The Yiga member raised his demon carver high over her.

Paya held her breath. In her headspace, she was thankful. Thankful her last hours would be spent with Link and Impa, the two most important people in her life. She closed her eyes.

"RAAAHHHH!"

Paya braced for the slice of the blade.

However, she felt no such attack.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the Yiga member, who had crumpled onto the hard earth in front of her, lifeless.

Before her stood the Hero of the Wild, breathing heavily and Master Sword in hand.

Her Hero.

Link sheathed his sacred blade and bent down, pulling Paya back up to her feet. He spoke tenderly to her.

"Paya, are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Y-Yes, I think so." Paya's legs were shaking harder than she'd ever felt in her life. Her lower back was definitely bruised, but the Sheikah woman managed to lock her legs and stand upright with Link's help. She looked towards her friend that had just saved her life. "Thank you… Master Link."

"I'm glad you're safe." Link wrapped Paya in a soft yet heartfelt hug, knowing she would be extremely sore in her back. She embraced the hero, aware she would be dead by now without his intervention. He had only ever wanted to protect her, now more than ever.

When Link pulled away, he looked towards the home, which had stood virtually untouched throughout the whole attack.

 _Something isn't right._

As Link's gaze traced south through the rising flames of the village, his suspicions were confirmed.

On the ridge overlooking the remains of Kakariko Village stood a violet, luminescent light with a pulsing blue orb in the middle. Several clansman surrounded the figure, and the shape of the ancient Sheikah technology was unmistakable.

The Guardian locked onto the Hero through the dense smoke with a thick, red beam.

"Paya! Get down!"

Grabbing the lone Sheikah, Link dove behind one of the mountainside cliffs that layered the village. He tightly held onto her as the haunting sound of the powerful beam tore through the air.

The earth shook from above the two, and dust, debris and emblazoned wood exploded from above their position. The pieces scattered across the open field that stood before the lofty tree and grand home that overlooked Kakariko Village. Link lifted his head, realizing they were safe behind the compacted earth at the lowest level of the village. He sighed for a moment and turned towards her.

"Paya, I need you to be strong, no matter what happens tonight while we are escaping the Yiga. We are getting out of here together. Know I would never leave you behind." Link reassured the young Sheikah woman, who was on the brink of tears. She gripped his shoulder tightly.

Even in her darkest moment, Link had an ability to comfort the young woman. She wished to possess just an ounce of the courage he had.

Hauntingly, the red beam traced across the debris-ridden ground and slowly focused its sights on the mountainside structure of the Sheikah Family.

"NO!" Paya screamed, struggling towards her targeted home.

But it was too late.

The cyan blue energy blast ripped the front doors from their hinges and illuminated the inside with the blinding, luminous light. Almost in an instant, the energy bursted out of every window and opening, enveloping the building in a fiery explosion. The once tall, grand structure erupted and broke apart in several directions, with the roof collapsing forward and obliterating the high deck the home once stood in.

There was no chance of survival for anyone who remained inside.

Paya's mind went blank. Her head pulsed heavy. Her hands cemented down into the charred earth.

 _Grandmother._

Link grabbed her by the shoulders. She could faintly hear the Hero screaming her name, telling her they had to leave immediately. Her mind began to warp as she stared at the burning, obliterated house that had been her home for over 19 years. She shakily looked down at her hands.

She knew the mental picture of her grandmother's blood on her palms would never leave her mind.

Link, abandoning his attempt of trying to pull Paya out of her trance, darted to the cover of the inn that now burnt less furiously than before. Placing two fingers in his mouth, he whistled for Epona.

The trusty traveling companion galloped down from the main entrance of the village, weaving in between the fallen debris and leaping over a burning wooden beam to arrive at the Sheikah and Hero.

Without wasting any time, Link pulled Paya up off the ground by her abdomen and quickly placed her onto his steed, then proceeding to jump up and onto the saddle in front of her. He placed one hand on Epona's back and another out to guide her. He looked back towards Paya.

"Hold tight, Paya. We're getting out of here."

The shaken Sheikah did as instructed.

With a yell and kick to the horse's abdomen, Epona whinnied and began towards the entrance of the village. Being one step ahead of their actions, however, the Guardian Stalker had locked onto the vast mountainside that surrounded the entrance of the village and shot another powerful, searing blast towards the escape route.

The impact of the laser crumbled the cliff, launching impassable boulders and stones across the route and trapping in the trio. Epona dug her hooves deep into the earth due to her fast descent and whipped around, realizing the way they were planning on leaving would now be impossible. Link turned his head south towards the Guardian and the only remaining way out: the pass deep into West Necluda.

The Hero breathed heavy, knowing not only his life was on the line, but that of the surviving Sheikah and his steed that would travel to the ends of the earth for him. He glared towards the towering, destructive beast-like machine that resided on the cliffside towards the southern exit. Her gripped Epona's back tightly.

 _For Impa._

He powerfully kicked his steed's sides, prompting Epona to put her trust in him. He had devised a plan. With a newfound determination in her rider, the horse trotted at full speed past the remains of the Sheikah family home and began ascending up the mountain, passing the ablaze homes of the empty village.

Link could feel the red beam locking onto his chest, preparing to shoot a powerful beam at the Hero. He braced himself as Epona hurdled over a grassfire and Paya clutched tightly onto his waist, knowing any slightly wrong step would be their last. He gritted his teeth.

 _This execution had to be perfect._

Suddenly, Link vaulted off his steed and directly into the line of sight of the Guardian. With a draw of his bowstring and arrow in hand, the Hero of the Wild exhaled deeply at the Guardian that was preparing to unleash the cataclysmic blast. Link released the arrow, allowing it to spiral towards the mark of its eye.

It was a direct hit.

As the Guardian spun and struggled to recalibrate itself after being pierced by the Hero's arrow, Link landed back onto the horse while Paya gasped at the daring attack. She clutched tightly onto her hero as Link once again commanded Epona to continue their escape.

Letting out a desperate technological cry, the Guardian threw its legs across the mountainside perch and stumbled aimlessly, effectively sending the Yiga members that were controlling the beast to the depths of the cliffside below. Epona barreled over the stream that weaved its way through the village, marking the final stretch of the escape from Kakariko Village.

"Master Link! Look out!"

Turning his head towards the night sky, the Guardian in its erratic state had flung itself off the cliffside and was now plummeting directly over the escaping trio.

"Duck! Now!" the Hero ordered.

Paya and Link both bowed low as Epona narrowly avoided being violently smashed by the massive machine. The machine impacted the ground below, shaking the surrounding area and throwing Epona slightly off balance. The luminescent eye that once posed a monumental threat to the escaping Sheikah and Hero now flickered a deep blue before powering off.

The technological beast had been defeated.

Epona galloped out of the southern exit of the town and deep down the mountainside path. They had escaped with their lives and yet, this was the furthest thing from a victory. Paya passed out from exhaustion, clutching tightly onto Link.

* * *

Paya awoke later that night. She had been propped on her side, facing a warm fire that softly lit her surroundings.

The Sheikah woman looked around. The clearing Link had taken them to was etched into the vast mountainside with a view of a calming, massive waterfall from the west. Off in the distance, the Hateno Tower glowed a bright blue in the dark night and the serenity of the atmosphere felt as if the recently ensued terror had never occurred.

Link sat to the east, looking out towards the rolling hills of the valley. Behind him stood the restless Epona, who had been tied to the tree with a lead and eating the fresh grass. The Hero had prepared a fire for the two to keep them warm during the cold night, and he had laid Paya onto a travel sized bed close to the tranquil heat source. Paya opened her mouth to speak to him.

"Master Link…" Her voice cracked, coming out as half a whisper. Upon hearing this, the soft-spoken, tired Hero looked solemnly towards her.

"Shhhhh." Link silenced whatever the young woman was about to say. He soothingly brushed a strand of her snowy hair from her face. "Get some rest, Pai. You're safe now."

Taking solace in his words, Paya once again closed her eyes, which fell heavy at this hour of the night. The fire crackled softly as the Hero sat tall, guarding the Sheikah as she slept. The flames that had once been used mere hours ago to unleash death and destruction on her village now comforted her during the hostile night.

She slept soundly by the protection it and her Hero offered.


	4. Scattered

Over the mountains of West Necluda signaled the triumphant return the burning morning sun. Like clockwork each day, it rose, using its cleansing glow to wash away the ocean of darkness that polluted the night. The scattered light purified the tinders of the abandoned Kakariko Village, including the monstrous, defeated Guardian and the chilling remains of the home of the Sheikah Family.

No longer did chatter between friends and rivals fill the streets of Kakariko. No playful young girls tugged at the sleeves of their elders to play. The souls that founded their lives in the village were now stray voices lost and adrift across Hyrule after the attack. Families were scattered, Sheikah members were lost, and the lucky few who found refuge with other members of the village were forced to wander.

Kakariko Village had fallen.

The stoic young Hero of the Wild ran his hand through his long, fair hair, watching the ash of the fatal fire that remained in his mane fall slowly into the breezes of the canyon below. The Champion Tunic rose and fell with Link's breathing, and his right arm glowed a deep red from a heavy burn that he had been inflicted with while escaping. The damaged skin clung onto the charred right sleeve of the tunic, and Link winced as he ran his hand across the burn site.

He rose to his feet and let out a heavy sigh.

Reaching into his pockets, he fetched a canteen of cool water, white bandages and some honey he had been saving for a recipe of glazed meat. The idea of using honey to heal a burn seemed bizarre to those who had never tried it, but saved Link an immense amount of suffering during his trek to Goron City.

When Link's fireproof elixir had worn off in its effectiveness, he had attained scorching burns across his body and stumbled through Goron City before finding the protective armor he desperately needed. Luckily, a kind elderly Goron had recognized his severe burns and had tended to his wounds by spreading honey across his arms and torso, significantly relieving his pain.

Ever since then, Link had used honey for every large or small burn he had attained. He thanked the Goddesses that the burn he had acquired while escaping Kakariko Village was nowhere near as severe as that experience.

Holding out his right arm over his lap, Link wavered the metallic canteen over the inflamed area and slowly poured the cool water onto the burn. The irritated skin seared with the contact of the water and the Hero bit into the white bandages he held in his mouth, trying not to awaken Paya. Setting down the container, he stood against the wind and sighed.

 _Here comes the painful part._

Tugging his left arm up and out of his left sleeve, he removed his head from his shirt so that only his right arm remained in contact with his tunic. The brisk morning breeze that whirled around his body cooled his torso when it came in contact with the bare skin, and the Hero slowly started to remove the shirt from the burnt skin that clung onto the fabric.

Behind him, the young Sheikah woman rolled to her side, the refreshing wind and soft rising sun waking up from her slumber. The fire that provided warmth and illuminated the night was nothing more than a dying ember now, white smoke rising and dissipating into the soft sky.

Paya rose from her makeshift bed and sat cross-legged, stretching into the sky. She glanced around.

Her face turned a crimson red as she saw her Hero just several yards away completely shirtless.

His tan skin glowed in the golden rising sun as his tunic hung off of his right shoulder and down his arm in the wind. Paya had only ever seen the Hero shirtless once right after he had defeated the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. That day, he excitedly bursted into her Kakariko home soaking wet to tell them and Impa began scolding him like a mother, angry he had gotten the carpet wet.

Being as open as ever, Link threw off all of his Zora armor until he was only in his undergarments. Unfazed by this solution, he then proceeded to brag to the two Sheikah woman about his harrowing reclamation of the Beast and the great Zora Prince Sidon who assisted him. Paya wasn't listening to the story however; she was completely frozen at the sight of the Hero nearly naked. It was unbecoming of a hero like him, but…

 _Wow._

Her face flushed red. She never thought she'd see the day. Link was in her home. _Shirtless_.

She had to excuse herself upstairs before she fainted.

At the current time of morning in the serene light and cool wind however… she could get used to sight of this.

"Gotcha." Link grinned, muffled through the strips of bandage he held in his mouth.

After what seemed like ages of slowly lifting and prying the fabric off of the burn wound, Link had finally separated the tunic from the charred skin. Throwing the sky blue tunic onto the windswept grass below him, he finally got a good look at the inflamed area.

The mark wasn't quite as severe as a second degree burn, but the skin had reached a painful discoloration and it was an obvious burn. Link shrugged, grabbing the bandages from his mouth.

"Nothing a little bit of honey can't fix." He grinned to himself.

Whirling around to pick up the jar of sweet honey that sat behind him, he met eyes with the young woman who was now sitting up, staring right at him. Her face burned brighter than ever now.

"Oh, good morning Pai." He tightly gripped the lid of the jar, his bare bicep flexing as he pried it off.

Paya gulped.

"G-Good morning Master Link."

Link made his way towards her, taking a whiff of the sweet honey. He always loved the scent ever since he had first discovered how to make honeyed apples from a traveling merchant. Ever since then, he always had an extremely difficult time convincing himself to _not_ steal the honeycombs guarded by a swarm of angry bees.

He knelt down next to the young Sheikah, placing the jar out in front of him. He looked at her softly.

"Paya, how are you… feeling?"

Almost all at once, memories of the disaster that had happened the night before flashed in her mind. Trissa, the Yiga Clan Member, her home… everything. She hadn't quite had time to process everything and recalling it all so quickly made it seem like it was just a dream.

She glanced down at her hands. An immeasurable amount of guilt piled onto her when she remembered.

"My… My grandmother. I want to believe she made it out of there alive. I don't want to believe she is truly… gone. I…"

Link put his hand on her shoulder, offering her his comfort.

It was a hard subject for Paya to process. Through her whole childhood, to the death of her mother, all the way through her teenage and young adult years, Impa had always been there. No matter the time or state of the village, her grandmother was the one thing that stayed consistent and present in her life and now…

She was gone.

"I don't know how I'm going… going to…" Paya began to tremble. The thought of being without her grandmother was almost too much to bear.

Link slowly embraced the Sheikah, a hug that she subconsciously returned through her grief. "I'm sorry Paya… I… I didn't make it in time to save her. I brought the Yiga to your village. I'm the reason you don't have a home anymore."

"Master Link…" Paya's voice reflected hurt from his comments. "You couldn't have known any of this would happen, you are not at fault for her death or the destruction of Kakariko Village." She leaned back into her sitting position, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I-I am incredibly thankful you were there. You saved me. I know I would've been… gone, if it weren't for you."

Link gazed out across the deep canyons that overlooked West Necluda. He placed a dab of honey into his hand and began carefully applying it over his burn.

"I'm glad I found you when I did. That pathetic Yiga clansman deserved a fate so much worse than death for attacking you the way he did. I should've-"

"My bruises will heal, Master Link. Harboring ill will against those that can no longer affect our lives will only lead to meaningless grudges and wasted time." Paya leaned forward, hoping her words would reach through the anger she saw on her friend's face. He poured another helping of honey into his hand and sighed. He turned his head to face the Sheikah.

"You know you're making more sense than I'd like you to, right?" He quipped. Paya smiled.

 _There's my Hero._

She didn't think she would be able to smile again after such grievous pain and yet… the Goddesses kept throwing surprises at her.

Unraveling the bandages into a long strip of fabric, Link now let out a much needed sigh. He was invigorated with newfound energy.

"So, where are we headed to next?"

Paya's eyebrows furrowed. _Where could they possibly go now?_

Her home was destroyed. Trissa, Steen, and Dorian must have travelled halfway across Central Hyrule by now. The remaining Sheikah were scattered across the region, many with no place to call home. She looked across towards the mountains, past the blue glow of Hateno Tower-

 _Hateno._

"Master Link, my great-aunt resides in Hateno Village across this canyon. Would… Would it be too long of a trek to journey out to her lab? My grandmother told me you and her have crossed paths before, yes?" Paya seemed hopeful in her new plan.

Link nodded his head. "Yes, you're right." He carefully wrapped the bandages around his arm as he thought out loud. "If we rode on Epona, we could make it to Hateno Village by nightfall. It would only be a day's journey, and you would be reunited with a member of your family… That sounds great to me."

A smile grew across Paya's face, relieved she had somewhere to go outside of Kakariko Village. Link looked back at the young Sheikah however, concerned.

"Are you sure you want to visit and live with your great aunt though? She's a bit of a handful, being in the body of a six year old girl and all."

Paya blinked.

"A… six year old girl? What do you mean?"

Link stopped wrapping the bandage.

 _Oh my goddesses, she has no idea._

He looked at Paya and an innocent, confused face stared right back at him. She honestly was clueless.

Link couldn't help but smile.

"Let me make you breakfast, Pai. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

After collecting several suitable branches as firewood off of a couple of nearby trees, the fire under the cooking pot burned softly as the morning sun continued to gradually rise. Link sat across from Paya, occasionally flipping the vegetable omelette he was preparing himself while explaining what had happened to her relative. Paya's omelette had nearly been devoured before Link could even start his, primarily due to her neglecting how hungry she had been because of the previous night.

Wiping her mouth clean with a rag Link had given her, she leaned back into the soft earth with the palms of her hands. She was dumbfounded.

"So… Aunt Purah had been researching an age reversing rune and ended up going too far with it, making her permanently stuck as a six year old girl. And she refused to tell grandmother, me _or_ Robbie about this?"

Link shrugged, plopping his omelette onto his plate.

"It sounds like I'm making all this up, but I am being earnest. When I walked through those doors for the first time I was caught _very_ much off guard. Are you having second thoughts about seeing her?"

"Well… She is my family." Paya set her plate down onto the soft grass. "She deserves to know about Kakariko Village and my grandmother and that I'm okay… It would be wrong not to tell her."

Link bit into the hearty end of his omelette and savored his bite. He really outdid himself in cooking this meal. Trying not to be rude, he quickly swallowed his bite to respond.

"And after you see Purah… Have you thought of what you'll do next?"

Paya set her expression sideways, pondering her options.

"I-I guess I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I would like to find the rest of the Sheikah from Kakariko Village and make sure they are okay, but I wouldn't get far on my own. The furthest I have wandered out of the village on my own is into the woods and even then… I knew I wouldn't be able to survive alone in the Wild like you." She sighed deeply. "Maybe… Maybe I could find work in Hateno Village."

Link knitted his eyebrows, watching the young Sheikah woman carefully. He remembered his homestead. "Come live with me."

Paya tilted her head.

"W-What?"

"I have a home in Hateno Village. It's comfy, big, and right in a spot in town where no one would bother you. I come back to it every once in a while to sleep or have some alone time but… You would find much greater use of it than I would." Link was sincerely offering.

The loneliness Link felt in his journey was immense, and hard to conquer at times when he battled with his thoughts. He had interacted with hundreds of people, Zora, Gerudo, Goron and Rito over the past several months of his journey to defeat Calamity Ganon and yet… no one left as much of an impact on him as the Sheikah did. He always found himself coming back to Impa and Paya after every Divine Beast, armor upgrade, everything. They were like family to him now, and with him having no recollection of his father or blood family, he wanted to never let them go.

They were a breath of familiarity to the young Hero, and it only made sense to provide Paya the same shelter that had consistently been offered to him.

Paya thought on his words. "M-Master Link, your offer is extremely generous." She glided her hand up her forearm before looking back up at the Hero. "I…I cannot accept such an amazing offer at this time. It would not be fair of me. The future proves uncertain as to what will happen when I reach my great aunt again."

She felt a deep shade of red in her face again. She was getting much more comfortable at talking to Link when she was nervous, but her stuttering was not something that could be helped.

In earnest, Paya wanted nothing more than to live that life with her Hero. She wanted to be there when he arrived home, support him in his journeys, and maybe even one day… have him fall in love with her. But it was true: she was uncertain what may take place after she reached Hateno. When she could commit to such an invitation to permanently live with Link, she wanted to make sure he felt the same way about her.

She wanted it to be more than him offering because she had nowhere to live; she wanted to live with him as his wife.

"No worries Pai." He took another bite into his omelette, scarfing down the last piece of the meal. "Just know whenever you need it, temporary or not, you'll always have a home there. And… I can always promise you some pretty amazing breakfast in bed."

"I don't doubt it, Master Link." Paya grinned. She liked the thought of that.

Link stretched. "You know Paya, you don't have to keep calling me Master Link. Just Link is fine. Truly."

Paya's face lit up.

"Okay… Link."

The two couldn't help but admire the fleeting moment they shared in the soft-spoken morning.

A long journey to Hateno Village stood ahead of them.

* * *

 _AN: If anyone's wondering... yes, you can actually make omelettes in Breath of the Wild. I didn't know that either. I have a whole list of BOTW foods that I'm using for the fic and it's surprising to see so many options._

 _How are you guys enjoying the story so far? I swear I smile for the rest of the day whenever I get a new review on the story, so don't be afraid to leave feedback on something you did or didn't like. It means a lot to me. Thank you for reading!_


	5. Her Hero

The sun rose high in the cool autumn air as the duo departed on their journey across West Necluda. The green, lively grass blew softly in the refreshing morning breeze, providing home to the insects that buzzed and whirled across the field. In the near distance laid the Guardian graveyard. Dozens of the beasts laid dormant and defeated there for over one hundred years, only after Princess Zelda had awoken her power and repelled the darkness that controlled the mechanical predators.

Link gazed solemnly towards the towering graveyard. With Impa's help, he was able to recall the devastating fight that nearly took his life over a century ago. More importantly, how he wasn't able to protect Zelda in his death-defying and battered state. The worn out path Epona walked down weaved around the memory, but Link refused to look upon the intrusive reminder anymore. Instead, he looked ahead towards Hateno.

 _Soon, Zelda._

Link was not quite sure what to make of the young Princess he had protected over one hundred years ago. When he was able to recall the various memories of the two of them residing by Lake Hylia or outside Hyrule Castle looking at flowers, he couldn't quite describe the feeling that welled inside him.

It wasn't the same emotion he felt when he remembered the caring and kind way Mipha had treated him atop of the Divine Beast. What he felt with Mipha was… true, in almost every sense of the word. It was the kind of feeling where he knew he wanted nothing more than to see her smile and protect that glow in every sense. He loved her, and what he felt when he recalled memories of her reflected that.

But with Zelda… He did not feel the same way. It was true Link lived his life to protect her and make her happy, yes, but it was a different type of caring. It was his duty. Although Link was ready to dedicate his life to ensuring her well-being, his heart did not lie with her.

It lied with Mipha. And she was gone. Struck down by the abomination of Calamity Ganon.

He wasn't there to protect her.

"Master Li- I mean… Link, are you alright?" Paya questioned her Hero. While looking out towards the landscape, she had noticed Epona had almost come to a full stop and Link was staring straight forward. He was in his headspace.

Link snapped back into reality.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay Pai. I was just lost in thought." He politely prompted Epona to continue, to which she returned to a walking pace.

"I understand. This has all been hard for me to process as well. I'm trying to be strong." Paya tucked a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "But I saw you looking at the guardians back there and I know the significance of that battlefield to you… Do you need to talk about it?"

Link breathed in through his nose, letting the air fill his lungs before blowing out through his mouth. He had only remembered a little more than ten specific memories that happened in his life all those years ago and yet… He still felt an overwhelming connection to the man he once was.

He felt sadness when he talked to Mipha's spirit for the last time. He wanted to apologize to Urbosa that she had to leave her people behind because their plan had failed. He missed Daruk's enthusiasm and jokes every time they talked. He even missed Revali's stubbornness, even after he had rescued him from the Divine Beast. And yet… he still felt them with him at every step of his journey. They were watching over him and would fulfill their promises of helping him defeat Calamity Ganon when the time came.

Link remembered the day he had approached Hyrule Castle, glowing Master Blade in hand. He began recalling the instance.

"…Several weeks ago, I was standing at the entrance of Hyrule Castle ready to defeat Ganon once and for all. But… I couldn't do it. It was right after I had liberated the Divine Beast Vah Rudania and saw Daruk again, but I knew I would die if I stepped into the tower." Link spoke thoughtfully, recalling his fears that fateful day he refused to take another step into the castle. "And when I left, I wanted to see her again. Mipha."

The words stung into Paya's mind like an icy dagger. She knew it was a necessary part of Link's healing process to embrace his past but… she neglected to consider that Link had loved her. She felt selfish.

"I warped to Vah Ruta and I… I spent the night by the Divine Beast. It sounds foolish as it was absolutely freezing and I spent the next week coming down with a cold, but I was glad I did it." He adjusted his position on the saddle as Epona began her climb up a hillside path. "I needed to talk to her again. That was the only way I could move on from the life I once lived all those years ago."

Paya turned her head to the west, watching a Grassland Fox run past the trio. She thought her next words out carefully.

"What did she say to you, Link?"

"Nothing." Link continued staring forward. "I just sat there on the cold mountainside, telling Vah Ruta and Mipha's spirit why I couldn't fight Ganon at the time and how confusing it was trying to remember the seventeen years of my life that just… vanished."

He gazed out across the fields. Paya had never known Link was too scared to face Ganon once, and the news surprised her. He continued.

"After that experience Paya… I was able to accept I am a different person than the Princess's guard and Mipha's true love and the Champion of all of Hyrule. I was Link." He looked down at his hands. "And that was good enough for me. I would destroy the Calamity as this new person."

Paya smiled. She couldn't imagine the confusion and torment that came along with completely forgetting the person he was. She admired him for his strength and courage, even when he was in the most confused and alone state in his life. But she came to an important realization during that moment: Link was not invincible.

He wasn't an amazing, stoic, masterful hero every waking moment of his life. He had fears. He has cried. He has felt an overwhelming amount of grief and pain, and he gets lonely. He was human.

"I'm glad you have come to that realization, Link. M-Mipha would be proud of you." Paya's mention of the Hero's old love did not hurt her this time. Instead… She was comforted that someone saw and loved him for who he was all those years ago the same way she did now.

Link turned back towards the young Sheikah. There was a look of contentment on his face. "You think so?"

"How could she not? If she saw you in… in the same light I do."

Link beamed. "Thank you, Paya."

* * *

The trek to Hateno Village had brought the Hero and Sheikah a long ways from Kakariko Village, the only home Paya had ever known. It was amazing for her to see the outside world, such as a coursing river that threaded in between sheer cliffs, beautiful sprawling forests, and the overgrown ruins that nature gradually tried to reclaim through its outstretching vines.

The dense forest the two had to wind their way through was a beautiful reminder of the Kakariko Forest and the night her, Link and Impa had shared just the previous day. From watching the doe drink from the lakeside to eating dinner with the two, the day had been absolutely everything she could ever want. And then… the attack.

Every wanderer that passed the two on their journey forced Paya to tense up and fear that it was a Yiga clansman in disguise. Paya knew that she, along with the entirety of the remaining alive Sheikah, were still valuable targets to the hostile cult. She worried about the members of the Sheikah who had no such protection of the Hero that sat before her. If the poor souls were to get caught off guard by a Yiga clan member, they surely would not make it out alive. The thought terrified her.

As the sun began to melt behind the hills of Hateno, a deep blanket of blue and purple covered the sky. Link ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"It's going to be night soon. We should probably hurry to Hateno Village before dusk breaks."

Paya glanced up, observing the winding path of the forest they had to travel up to reach the village. She nodded, looking at the soft warm light that illuminated from the village they had spent the journey trying to reach. With fear in her eyes, she scanned the hills and the countless trees that surrounded them for lurkers who wished to do them harm. Link noticed her concern.

"I promise we have not been followed. Don't worry yourself."

Paya sighed. "I'm sorry Link. I just…"

"I know, you have reason to be wary. Just know that I'll protect you."

The old, overgrown path brought the travelers to just an earshot of the entrance of the village. Paya was relieved to see civilization again, admiring the glow of homes and shops. She had visited Hateno Village once when she was just a girl, but she had no recollection of her great aunt ever appearing as… a child. She recalled how Purah had always looked very similar to Impa, even if Purah happened to be the older sister.

Adventuring outside of Kakariko Village wasn't necessarily encouraged by the Sheikah, and few ever actually did. As a member of the tribe, great importance was focused on the concept of loyalty to the clan, even after the race had been self-exiled from Central Hyrule due to their technology running awry and being misused. Many of those that defected from the tribe had become members of the hostile outcast clan known as the Yiga or renowned scientists, apparent by Robbie and Purah.

The young Sheikah woman would soon be face to face with her - supposedly now six year old - great aunt and she worried. She was still uncertain on how she would tell her that Purah's sister was… gone. Losing her grandmother was the most horrifying experience she had faced yet in her life, but Purah would likely feel just as heartbroken. This was her sibling that she's had for a lifetime, and Impa had often talked for indefinite amounts of time about how much she loved and looked up to her older sister. It would be a difficult discussion for the two, and Paya's heart ached for her.

"H-Help! Somebody, please!"

Getting the same, fierce look in his eyes as he always did when someone called for him, Link snapped his head in the direction of the cry. The woman was a good distance off the beaten path, but he braced Epona to race towards the noise. Paya clutched onto him, concerned.

"L-Link, what if it's a trap?"

He looked back towards the Sheikah. "That's a risk I will take. This person may truly need our help." He kicked Epona's sides and she began into a gallop, weaving between the trees to its source.

No matter how wary Paya was of strangers, Hyrule had a Hero that truly fought for all people in the land. It was in his blood. His father was the top royal knight under the King's command and Link was not far behind his prowess, putting him in the position to be the Princess's sole knight.

Now, he was a righteous protector of the people in this strange, different Hyrule.

As Epona slowed to a halt several yards away with Paya still on horseback, Link had already hopped off and was approaching the source, sword drawn. While he couldn't find a woman in immediate sight, he did see an agitated Bokoblin squealing up a tall tree in the forest. The monster wielded an iron pitchfork in one hand and angrily shook the tree with the other, desperately trying to get whatever was in it down.

Before the red beast had time to turn around and face the Hero, Link had swiftly struck the monster with his powerful blade. Almost as if being hit by the force of a train, the Bokoblin was flung across the clearing and its body rolled across the ground, lifeless. Paya winced at the attack. She was surprised by how effortlessly Link had defeated the foul monster, but at the same time relieved it was gone.

Link sheathed the Master Sword, glancing around for the woman who could've possibly made the call for help.

"Hello?" Link called out. The tree before him rustled slightly, startling the Hero and causing him to jump back in a defensive stance.

"Oh, it's gone! Thank the goddesses!" The woman's voice could be heard again.

Link's eyes traced up the old tree, only to find a young woman staring right back at him. She was sitting leisurely on a branch, one leg crossed over the other and her hands on her front knee eying the young Hero. Link had a strange feeling that he had crossed paths with her somewhere before, but she gave him no time to think.

"My hero… Catch me!"

Hopping from the thick tree branch, Link instinctively held out his arms to intercept the young woman from falling onto the hard earth. With a heavy collision of their two bodies, Link caught the farm girl with his right hand supporting her back and his left hand under her legs. The Hero couldn't help but stumble onto the ground due to the impact, landing backside first into the dirt.

On the ground and young woman still in his arms, the mysterious farm girl giggled and wrapped her hands around Link's neck. She looked up at him, ecstatic.

Paya, who had now hopped off Epona, watched in disbelief. The man she loved was holding this random woman bridal style, and to make things _worse_ , she called him _her_ hero! Her chest tightened, and yet all she could do was fume from several yards away.

The young woman tilted her head to the side, her hands interlocking and lacing tighter around the back of the Hero's neck. "Hey… I know you! You were my hero who saved my sheep from those nasty monsters the other day!"

Paya bit her tongue. Link was definitely known among the citizens of Hateno Village.

Link paused, going back in his memory and recalling which day he had helped the woman. He smiled at her softly when he was able to recollect the instance. "Oh! I remember you… After clearing out the monsters, you ended up giving me all that Fresh Milk as a reward. You're Corrin, right?"

The brunette giggled once again and crossed her legs from her seated position. They were still tightly laced on Link's chest and lap, and the young woman leaned in closer. "Actually, you silly hero, it's Koyin. But you can call me whatever you like~"

Paya intervened.

"We need to get out of the forest! T-There'll be more of those. A lot more. And they'll kill all your sheep. Dead."

 _Smooth._

Koyin cocked her head to the side, her gaze nearly piercing Paya. It seemed as if she hadn't even known she was there the entire time.

"Aw, I guess the Sheikah girl is right." Trying her best to put on a cute pouty face in front of Link, she released her iron grip on him and rose to her feet, a motion to which Link followed. She gazed coyly towards the Hero.

"You know Link, you live right across the bridge in town, yeah? That's not too far from my home up the mountain… I'd love for you to come visit me sometime."

With a smug, alluring smile on her face, Koyin leaned in close to the Hero and kissed him on the cheek.

Her lips tenderly brushed against his cheek bone as she stood on her toes, whispering sensually into his pointed ear.

"…I'd love to give a stud like you _so much more_ than just my milk~"

Almost seductively, the young woman leaned back onto the heels of her feet and winked at the stunned Hero, whose face now burned from the sudden flirtatiousness of the young woman. She triumphantly sauntered back into Hateno Village towards her mountainside home.

Paya hoped a tree uprooted itself and fell on her as she walked away.

"Well she uh… She seemed nice." Link remarked, flustered. He walked over to Epona and grabbed her by her lead, motioning for Paya to follow him back to the path.

Paya seared with anger, then just became upset. She admired Link for being such a heroic and goodhearted man and yet, at the same time, he was _beyond_ oblivious.

 _Why can't I be as straight-forward and open as that girl?_ Paya kicked herself. She wished she had the same ability that Koyin had with men… Specifically Link.

Link noticed the frustration on the young Sheikah's face as they walked back onto the path. He wanted to know what was going through her mind.

"What's wrong, Pai? Just a long trek?"

She stayed silent for a couple seconds. What was she going to tell him, that she was hopelessly in love with him and she boiled with jealousy at the farm girl? That she could never in her dreams act in the same cool and collected manner as Koyin did back there? She sighed.

"I-I guess I'm just nervous to see my great aunt again after all these years. There's so much to tell her." Paya lied. Her stomach clenched.

"Oh trust me, I'm anxious to see her too. She talks _a lot_. And this weird snippity snap catchphrase she makes me yell all the time…"

Link's voice faded out as Paya's insecurities took over.

The softly lit roads of Hateno Village contrasted with the intrusive thoughts that seared into her mind.


	6. Reunited

_AN: Bit of a shorter chapter today, but I have something very special for the next chapter or two that may or may not involve fluff. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

The Hateno Ancient Tech Lab glowed a luminous swirl of blue and amber, the massive cyan flames overpowering the faint aura of the lantern that hung by the entrance. In the distance, the ocean could be heard clashing against the sandy shores of Hateno Beach, only masked by the faint chirping of Restless Crickets and the trotting of the tired horse Epona. The night was peaceful, yet Hateno Village was vibrant.

Although the dusk had just settled into the quiet rustic town, the paths and homes of the village shone a resilient gold. Paya wandered through the streets with Link by her side, refreshed to see a village in such an undisturbed and lively state so close to Kakariko.

The dye shop to their right offered a beautiful and vast array of colors, and Paya admired the liveliness of the paints. Link could notice the glow on her face from a mile away. He pointed towards it.

"Do you… Want to dye your robes?"

Shocked, the young Sheikah woman began to trip on her words at the very thought of dying the sacred clothing. Protectively, Paya clutched her red and white robes, which had been scuffed with dirt and charcoal since the attack. They were all she had left from Kakariko.

"D-Dye my robes?! Link, these are one of a kind Sheikah robes used to pray to the goddesses and-"

Link began laughing, looking at the flustered Sheikah that stood before him. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Don't worry Paya, I know their significance." With a smile on his face, he looked sideways towards her. "I just really think you would look stunning in a shade of lavender."

He continued strolling forward, lightly tugging on Epona's lead so she would follow along.

Paya stood there frozen, slowly letting go of her robes. As she watched her Hero continue down the illuminated path, she gazed at the dye shop. She felt a warm feeling in her chest, one that burnt out every ounce of doubt in her chest from seeing him with Koyin. She smiled.

 _Note to self._

Catching up to her Hero, Link watched a Sunset Firefly bumble past the two in the cool night breeze. The night was easy to admire. Along with the distant rumble of the waves crashing against the shore and the constant hum of the crickets, the town was filled with the life the two had been deprived of for the entirety of the day long journey. Children laughed. Windows were opening. Relatives and spouses talked and laughed in low voices, trying not to awaken their neighbors.

Paya felt close to home again, yet remembered the one instant she had visited Hateno Village as a child: the fondest memory of her mother that she kept close.

Paya was around five years old and remembered the soft valleys and dense forests they had to cross to reach the town, the same ones her and Link had just traveled across to reach their destination. Since Impa governed the Sheikah Village of Kakariko, she opted to stay home while her and her mother journeyed to see her great aunt. Paya didn't mind however, and actually enjoyed the quality time she spent with her mother before she passed a year later.

Although Paya could not remember much about the woman who gave birth to her, she did remember she was… kind. Although the journey took only the span of morning to night time for the Hero and Paya, the young girl had managed to spread the day out across two because of her mother's patience and love for her daughter to explore. Every time Paya saw a flower that caught her eye or a rock she thought had a silly face, her mother would stop and allow the child to take all the time she needed to gather her a bouquet or observe the squirrels or birds that resided in the distance.

She was a patient and nurturing woman, but nothing could save her from the sickness that consumed her no more than a year later. Yet, her love for her daughter shined through her worst times. With a heavy heart, Paya's mother had mustered every ounce of brightness and love that remained inside of her during her final days and would talk, play and sing with Paya before her time came.

The night before her passing, Paya, being six years old, laid in bed with her mother and fell asleep to the sound of the kind woman softly singing and cradling her only child. Deep down… the young girl knew her mother was not well. As the young girl fell asleep to her hair being brushed by her mother's fingers and a weak kiss planted on her thick head of white hair, she whispered two final words to her as the world around her went dark.

 _Be Brave._

Her child woke up the next morning being cradled by her grandmother, who had carried her out of her mother's room in the middle of the night. Her mother's warmth that she gave to the world was gone, and the grief that Impa gazed at her granddaughter with made Paya aware.

Her mother was well known throughout the village, and the funeral ceremony for the beloved Sheikah was too much for the young girl to bear. One by one, the village tribe members had approached the child and each offered their condolences with phrases such as "I'm so sorry" and "She was so proud of you dear."

But their words fell empty upon her.

All she knew is that she had lost her mother, and the world was a cruel, unforgiving place.

Paya did not say a word for months ever since the funeral. Every time she thought of her mother, she covered her face. Eventually, almost everyone in the village had given up on the girl. But not Impa.

Every day, even in her feeble old state, the old woman would awaken the child, brush her hair, talk to her, every duty Paya's mother once performed for her child and all through the pain of Impa losing her only daughter. Even if the child refused to say a word to her after hours of Impa's stories and rambling, it did not discourage the elderly woman. Her granddaughter was the most important thing in the world to her daughter, and nothing in the land of Hyrule would prevent Impa from ensuring her safety.

A year after her mother's passing, Paya came down the stairs of the Sheikah Family Home and stared softly at Impa. She opened her mouth as if trying to form a word.

"G-G-Grand…mother…"

Impa embraced the child, tears in her eyes.

Through years of practice and education on the history of the Sheikah and Hyrule, Paya became the young respectable woman she had worked hard to craft for herself. Though her tendency to stutter had never gone away (and most likely never would in her lifetime), it was a humbling reminder to the young woman about how far she had come.

If she did not have Impa to fuel and work with her throughout the years, Paya would've been mute for the rest of her life, unable to move on after the death of her mother. But now… the Sheikah men and women valued her as a member of their tribe.

Although Paya had never been directly confronted about the subject, much deliberation among the people of Kakariko went into deciding the new leader of the Sheikah once Impa had passed, and it was unanimously agreed Paya was unfit to govern them. But once Paya had turned sixteen and became a woman in the eyes of the tribe, she received the ultimate approval: the tattoo of the mark of the Sheikah. With that, faith was once again restored in the direct Sheikah line to govern Kakariko once Impa had died.

But now there was nothing left to govern.

Paya just hoped the people of the village were safe… Wherever they were.

* * *

The doors of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab loomed before the Hero and the Sheikah. Although her mind was scattered, she tried to form together ways to convey all the information to her great-aunt, the only relative she had left.

She was terrified, unsure if the news would be too much to bare for the old woman and if she would stop altogether. Purah's sister had died, Kakariko Village was gone, and the Sheikah are scarce. Their culture and race was close to destruction. She heard Link's voice from behind her.

"Pai, we can return tomorrow instead."

The Hero of the Wild spoke in a soft voice, trying to spread comfort to the nervous young woman. She looked towards him, a weak smile on her face.

"No… I mustn't delay the news any longer."

Paya stepped forward, preparing herself to face her great aunt. Link stood a yard away with Epona's lead in hand, watching the young Sheikah carefully.

She turned to him once again before knocking.

"Link. Thank you. You have given me nothing but comfort, protection and compassion these past days, and I could never have gone on if it weren't for… f-for you."

The Hero smiled warmly. Paya's gratitude fell sincerely on his heart and the feelings that had welled inside of him the past several days had been the strongest he had felt in over a century. He couldn't explain the whirlpool in his mind whenever he looked towards her.

He felt purpose. An attachment. A warmth in his mind and a feeling in his chest.

He wanted to tell her.

 _Paya…_

The doors to the old laboratory slammed open.

"Oh my! Look who it is! Paya!"

The four foot tall woman bounced out from the inside, arms clasping around the legs of the young Sheikah. Surprised, Paya stumbled back and gasped, but Purah held tightly on. Like paint stuck to a wall, the small woman's iron grip held onto her legs.

"My dear, dear Paya! It's been such a long time darling! Let me look at you!"

Narrowly avoiding crushing her legs with her grip, Purah now jumped up and grabbed Paya's shoulders so she had bent down eye level to her great-aunt.

"Awwww aren't you so beautiful! You look just like your mother, dearie." Her head whipped to the side, locking onto the young man that was humorously watching from a distance. "Link! Snap a picture of us with that Sheikah Slate of yours!"

The Hero blinked.

"Well? I got that thing up and working for you boy, I can take it away just like that!"

 _Looks like he didn't have a choice in this matter._ He grinned. Unfastening the slate from his belt, he opened up the camera and focused in on the two women. Purah had wrapped her arms around her dazed great-niece, and Paya's face lit a bright red out of embarrassment. She did not remember her great-aunt to be this sprightly.

 _Click!_

"Great!" Purah released from the embrace with her great-niece and began walking towards the laboratory. "Come in, come in you two! It's so surprising to see you two again I mean-"

"A-Aunt Purah…"

The small woman kept talking, Paya's words flying right over her head. Paya's eyebrows furrowed, knowing she had to confront her head on.

"Aunt Purah!"

Purah went silent. There were not many times anyone had heard Paya raise her soft voice, and her inflection surprised Purah almost as much as it surprised Link.

She stood firm outside the Hateno Laboratory. Purah began slowly walking towards her.

"K-Kakariko Village is gone. The Yiga burned down the whole village last night and killed any and all people who got in their way. They would've killed me too… But Link saved me."

Paya's voice was strained, and she couldn't look her relative in the eye. Unsurmountable pain filled inside her, and Link and Purah both looked at the young Sheikah, concerned. She continued.

"O-Only a few of us escaped… Rola, Dorian, the twins, Steen, Trissa… and a few others had managed to flee. But… But Impa…"

Tears flooded from her eyes. She shook in a fit of sadness and remained looking at the ground. It felt impossible to tell her the words.

"G-Grandmother is… is gone. I'm so sorry Aunt Purah…" Paya broke down, falling into her great-aunt's arms as she cried. "I'm so sorry I-I couldn't save her."

The small woman clutched onto the Sheikah girl tightly as she cried in her arms. The grief had finally all came out in one violent, emotional burst and Paya had broken down. Purah waited for the tears to subside before she spoke to the girl again.

"Paya, dear, listen to me… You are so incredibly strong and brave for making it here. I could not be more proud of you." The old woman smiled warmly towards her great-niece. Paya sniffled, another tear flooding from her left eye.

"But something you're saying doesn't make any sense to me…"

Paya choked up.

"W-What?"

"Impa's not dead. She's here."

Paya's heart froze.

Her breathing intensified. She slowly pulled away from her great-aunt. Her words made no sense to her.

 _No… This can't be true. N-No…_

Through her misty vision, a figure cut through the brightness of the laboratory that flooded from the inside.

She recognized the figure in an instant.

The woman who sang, spoke, and cared for her every moment when she couldn't. The woman who loved, nurtured and helped her through every phase of her life. The woman she thought had departed from this world.

"G-Grandmother!"

Impa smiled warmly, outstretching her arms to her disconcerted granddaughter.

"My child."

* * *

 _AN: Bit of an update, 11/10: Jeez, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! I started college at the same time I left off on this chapter, so all my energy and time has been dedicated to this semester. I do have a large chunk of time off for Winter however, so for anyone still interested in where I'm taking this story, expect updates then! Sorry about the hiatus guys, but I think about this story a lot and truly appreciate all the follows and reviews more than you know :)_


	7. Home

_AN: Thank you guys for being so patient with me. You guys have seriously been so encouraging and supportive in your reviews, favorites, and follows and that means the world to me. We took a short hiatus there from September to February because of me adjusting to college, but I'm back now!_

 _As the updates get more consistent, I promise you guys I have big plans for this story and you won't have to wait too long for the next update. Enjoy!_

* * *

In the soft-spoken evening, the cool breezes that rose from the nearby shoreline mixed with the cyan blue flames that powered the laboratory. Inside, the voices of the few remaining Sheikah stood still in time. The relentless darkness did not threaten the Hero or the young woman anymore. Instead, the beautiful lights and vibrant fire protected the two from the outside world.

Paya sat close to her grandmother, comforted by her presence. She was here. Real. Alive. It was as if she was in a dream, and the past days have been a horrible nightmare.

Cado sat in the corner of the building with Symin, discussing their old rivalry over battling techniques they shared in Kakariko Village. In the opposite end of the building, Link sat across from Paya, and Purah had poured tea for the reunited family.

Paya clutched her grandmother's hand tightly.

"Grandmother…" Paya looked unbelieving at the old woman that sat before her. "It can only be an act of the goddesses that you are here. T-They truly are protecting the Sheikah bloodline. Protecting us."

Impa laughed.

"My dear, the goddesses may have ensured my well-being… But Cado was the one who had led me to safety. He did just as you told him to do: brought me out of the village and protected me. You on the other hand my dear, I was more worried about."

Paya smiled.

"You shouldn't have been, grandmother. I had my Hero."

Impa turned towards Link, who was sitting in a wooden chair across from the two, sipping on the tea Purah had brought them. She looked at him like a mother would.

"Link, Hyrule, the Sheikah tribe, and I owe you an extraordinary debt for ensuring my granddaughter's safety. You continue to surprise me, young Hero."

Link smiled at Impa. Truth be told, he was just as happy as Paya was that Impa had escaped the village alive and well. Aside from Paya, she was the only other person he felt was his family. His heart could not be happier seeing the glow that Paya once had return to her.

"Of course. I could not bare to lose someone as dear to me as her."

Paya's face grew red. Beaming at the Hero, her grip slightly tightened around her grandmother's arm.

Impa grinned. There was so much she wanted to say that could embarrass Paya, or Link, or _both_ , but decided to control her teasing for one night. It was a night of great happiness, yet the air of the great tragedy still hung thick in the air. Impa took a sip of her tea and looked out towards the night.

"Paya, Link. The Sheikah are scattered. As the chief of the tribe, my heart aches for every one of those lost… or gone. The Sheikah are a family. _Our_ family."

"We will find them, I promise that to you Impa. Every last one of them. I will-" Link started, but was cut off by Impa slowly raising her hand.

She continued. "Our family is separated. And, while we have located several of them with Purah's technology, I purely lack the strength or energy to travel that far across Hyrule to regroup our tribe…" Impa solemnly shook her head. "We cannot retaliate against the Yiga Clan in this broken state, and this is _exactly_ what they wanted… With us divided, it is only a matter of time before they find the remaining tribe members and bring an end to the Sheikah."

The words scared Paya. She knew the Yiga were committed to bringing an end to the Sheikah and uphold the rule of Calamity Ganon, but she hadn't considered the violent cult wouldn't stop until every one of them had died.

Link rose from his seat. "All the Sheikah here in Hateno are safe. I will protect you all, no matter the cost. I will not let any victim of the Yiga's attack on Kakariko die in vain." Reassuring the Sheikah in the room, the stoic Hero looked towards Paya. She gazed back towards him, fear still set in her eyes.

 _I will not allow her to be harmed. Not again._

"You have too much of your father's blood in you, Link. We may be safe under your watch for the time being, yes, but once all the other tribe members are found, it would only be a matter of time until they barrage Hateno and bring more senseless death and destruction. What made the Sheikah powerful was our unity." Impa sighed.

Link sat back in his chair, defeated. With so many members of the Sheikah lost and gone, it seemed impossible to organize a retaliation and put an end to the Yiga once and for all.

For a moment, the world that surrounded Paya became hostile and cruel once again, the same way she felt when her mother was taken from her. If they waited, they would die. If they attacked the Yiga directly with their numbers, they would die. For a moment, every idea in her mind seemed hopeless.

And then, everything became so clear. She heard her voice again.

 _Be Brave._

Paya was done running. Waiting for the world to take from her. Watching as her home town burnt to the ground only for someone else to save her.

 _Be Brave._

Her mother's dying words repeated in her mind. Adrenaline flushed her veins. Her mind had never been more clear. She knew what she had to do.

She stood to her feet, hands clenched to her sides.

"I will find the Sheikah."

The room fell silent. All eyes were on the ivory haired girl.

"No. Absolutely not." Impa snapped at her. "It is dangerous to go alone, and you have no sense in surviving on your own or fighting. Do you think the Yiga would hesitate in killing you if they found you?!" Impa's anger turned to sadness.

"You are all I have left! Please… I can't lose you like… like I lost your-"

"I will go with her." Link rose.

Paya looked up towards her Hero. His heart burned with a determined fire.

"I will teach her how to fight. I will protect her. We will reclaim the lost Sheikah together."

Both of their gazes fell on her grandmother. With Link supporting her, confidence filled her words.

"Please, grandmother. I was destined to watch over and lead the Sheikah just like you have. I have proven myself over and over again!"

It was unlike Paya to yell, and she knew this. However, she continued with the same fighting spirit. She was done running.

T-They will listen to me as I am of _your_ blood, and with Link there to traverse Hyrule… Nothing can stand in our way. We will recover the Sheikah name."

Impa shook her head, watching both Paya and Link closely. She narrowed her gaze.

"And if you fail? Who will be left to govern the Sheikah?"

"Right now, there is nothing left to govern, grandmother!" Paya cried out. "If we reunite the Sheikah in Hateno, we will have our tribe back, and we will be able to stand at least a _chance_ against the Yiga. And if I die in my attempt… I-I will die without regrets." Paya's voice wavered. "I refuse to sit here and wait for the rest of our tribe to be massacred."

As slowly as a clock hand ticked past the etchings signaling the hours, Impa scanned her granddaughter's eyes. Her mother's spirit lied deep within her, and seeing it materialize again years after her death had Impa at a loss for words.

The air in the room was thick, and all who resided in it were intently watching the Sheikah family. Impa pursed her lips.

"Very well. You have my blessing."

Paya's face illuminated. "T-Thank you, grandmother. We will not disappoint you. I promise."

"You have your mother's bravery, dear. She would have been a fine leader… But you will make an even stronger one for our tribe." Impa stood from her seat, and approached the young Sheikah. "Return here in the morning. You have shown me you have what it takes to lead our people… what it takes to commence the Ceremony of the Goddesses."

Purah let her tea glass shatter onto the floor. The small woman's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Impa… You can't possibly mean-"

"Yes. The sacred Ceremony. It has been passed down our family line for eons, and it is necessary to pass governing rights to the next leader."

Impa took Paya by the hands. The courageous young girl watched her grandmother carefully, confused by her words.

"Grandmother… _you_ are our leader. What could you-"

"My dear, we both know I do not have much time left. I am weak, and in no condition to find and lead the remaining Sheikah… But you are. You are a strong, young, and gifted Sheikah woman. You are destined to rise far beyond what I was. What your mother would have been… I know now that you are ready."

Impa looked deeply into her granddaughter's eyes.

"Ready to become the Champion of the Sheikah."

* * *

On the plateau that the Hero's home rested on, the verdant grass blew softly in the night's breeze. Although it was no later than midnight, Paya's eyes were heavy with exhaustion. It had been quite a long day, from traveling across Hyrule, to reuniting with her grandmother, and learning about the Ceremony of the Goddesses and -

The Ceremony.

Her grandmother was making her the chief of the tribe.

 _Me_. Paya said to herself. _The shy, timid, scared, easily forgotten-_

Paya caught herself. For the Sheikah to have confidence in her as a leader, she had to have confidence in herself. She took a deep breath.

 _Let's try that again. Paya, the brave, heroic, determined-_

Link came around the corner from the stable.

 _-beautiful, majestic, lovely, handsome…_

Paya shook her head. Through all the strength she had recently found, she still had her one fatal weakness: the Hero of the Wild.

"Is this spot taken?" Link asked, pointing to the empty seat next to the Sheikah. She smiled, motioning for him to sit.

For a while, the two sat in silence, switching between gazing up at the stars to taking short gazes at the person next to them, someone who continually kept surprising them.

However, it wasn't Link that caught Paya staring at him. This time, when she looked back down from the sky, he was looking at her.

"W-What is it, Link?" Paya's heart started beating a little bit faster. It was unlike Link to appear lost in his thoughts whenever he was around her and yet, here he was.

Link smiled a little, then looked back up at the sky.

"You surprised me today… And I think you surprised yourself too. Standing up to Impa like that… trust me, I would not have been able to do that."

Paya blushed. "Oh stop…"

"I'm serious, Paya. In all my travels, I've fought Lynels and Hinoxes and Taluses before, and those seem like a stroll through the Great Plateau compared to going against Impa's anger. It really is no wonder she saw the qualities of a great leader in you."

Paya smiled. She felt as if he was giving her too much credit for a sudden act of bravery, but she adored the praise.

Being around the Hero made her feel… strong. Like she had a newfound sense of confidence and drive to do what she knew was right.

He made her feel courageous.

She scooted a bit closer to him.

"And once I train you to use a bow or wield a sword… I feel like nothing will stand in your way ever again. You'll be your own hero, no need for me." Link laughed.

The Sheikah yawned, feeling the lateness of the night weigh down on her.

"Oh Link… You're always going to be m-my Hero. Don't ever doubt that."

Link grinned.

"Well… I'm glad you're not going to get rid of me that easy. I'm planning on sticking around for a while this time, I can promise you that."

"I know." Paya felt warm in her chest. She knew Link had always kept good on his promises.

The night was peaceful. There was no Yiga, no Koyin, no hint that any of the destruction that had happened a day ago had ever occurred. Just the sound of the water flowing from the stream below, the restless crickets chirping, and the soft, constant breathing of the Hero next to her.

Slowly turning her head to the side, Paya watched as Link observed the bare universe above them. His eyes darted slightly from spot to spot in the sky, almost as if he was trying to count the hundreds of millions of stars that hung above him.

Paya leaned in closer.

She wanted to kiss him now more than ever. A signing of the verbal contract that he would never leave her. That he would never put himself into another one hundred year sleep and leave her behind. Her first of many acts of bravery.

Most importantly, a confirmation for the feeling that burned inside of her.

However, her desire to sleep overpowered her, no matter how brave she thought of herself to be.

Shaking him out of his entranced state with the night's sky, Paya's head fell onto Link's shoulder, fully passed out asleep. He watched her for a minute before quietly laughing to himself.

 _Cute._

Putting one hand behind her and another under her knees, Link slowly moved himself out of his seated position and picked up the Sheikah girl to carry her to bed.

As he walked with her down the steps to the door of his home, the sleeping young woman quietly groaned and readjusted herself in her sleep, as if protesting against her change of resting spot.

"Shhhh." Link spoke softly. "Your hero's got you."

As if the Goddesses had blessed him that night, Link was able to make it up the old wooden staircase and make it to his bed without so much as a creak.

After taking Paya's worn and beaten-down sandals off, Link slowly placed the Sheikah down in his bed and pulled the soft, plush covers over her. It was the softest blanket he could find in all of Hyrule atop of Rito Village, and he paid a large amount of rupees for it. However, he knew it was worth it every time he laid in bed, as the enrapturing covers made him instantly fall asleep and stay warm and cozy for the whole rest of the night.

From the tender smile on Paya's face, he knew she would be too.

As Link was used to lying by fires and sleeping in the freezing cold most nights, he knew Paya would find much more comfort in the soft bed. Because of this, Link pulled up an old wooden chair next to Paya's bedside and sat back with his arms folded, slowly trying to fall asleep.

Not too long after this, Paya slowly shifted from the comfort of the covers. Link heard a voice in the candlelit darkness.

"M-Master Link…"

Half-asleep, Link looked up to Paya. She was rubbing her eyes, watching him from the bed.

"What do you need, Pai?"

In an airy, tired voice, Paya mumbled at him.

"You… haven't slept at all… I did just last night…" Paya yawned. "Stop being a Heeerrrooo... Come here. Sleep."

Link was confused. Aside from the confidence she exuded while standing up to her grandmother just hours before, it was so unlike her to make demands or tell him what to do. Was this what she was like when she was sleep talking? Or was she saying this in some kind of dream?

Regardless, the chair was extremely uncomfortable. And the bed looked so soft…

"Nowwwww…" Paya rolled to her side, moving to the other end of the bed.

Link gulped.

It was true. It had been way too long since he had last slept, as he spent all of the night before watching over Paya and Epona on the sheer cliffside. And all these feelings for Paya were... new. He had felt them ever since he had taken her into the forest, but they were fully cemented into his mind when he embraced her after coming mere seconds away from the Yiga clansman taking her.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Paya revealed to him new aspects about herself, thoughts she'd never reveal to anyone else, and showed so much strength in his presence. It was real. And all he wanted was to have her close and never let her get hurt again...

The need for comfort and a good night's sleep close to her had overpowered him.

Shedding his boots and equipment onto the ground, Link delicately folded back the covers and slipped into the plush bed next to her. It was like a dream: already warm because of the Sheikah, and softer than he could ever imagine because of his recent insomnia. It was the most comfortable he had been for ages, and this was from someone who had slept for one hundred years.

Link scooted closer to her. Paya brought out a tenderness inside of him that he hadn't allowed himself to reveal too often as he travelled across Hyrule. And for once, through the countless sword fights and slaying of giant beasts and eating freshly killed animals...

He wanted to hold her.

He wanted to be close to another human again. He wanted to be close to _her_.

He breathed shakily, tracing his hands across the silky fabric. Slowly, the young Hero tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist. He was nervous and confused by the way his heart felt but yet… the need to have her close was too much to bare. With much delicacy, he pulled her in close to his chest and nestled his face into the nape of her neck and long, ivory hair.

In her comatose state, she melted into his arms, giving a long, peaceful moan of delight being comforted by the Hero in her sleep.

He could feel her heartbeat on his chest, the steady rise and fall of her abdomen with his arms around her, and the sound of her soft breathes escaping her mouth as she slept.

He felt at peace. _She_ made him feel at peace.

Link had always known he had wanted to protect Paya. He believed that with every ounce of his being. But now…

Something was different.

As he began to drift off, he breathed in deeply through his nose.

Cherry blossoms. Her hair was a sweet, comforting aroma of the trees that once made Kakariko Village beautiful.

No fire. No blood. No shallow graves.

Just him, his Sheikah, and the memory of their home.


	8. Promises

As pristine as the young woman that lied gracefully in the large bed, heavenly light of the early morning filtered in through the glass window. The outside world was vibrant yet again. In the distance, several birds could be heard engaging in a battle of chirps and whistles, while the nearby town peaked back to life. Neighbors talked to each other over their morning chores, young children played, and bells on the various shops' doors rang as customers wandered inside.

Hateno Village was reminiscent of what Kakariko used to be.

Inside the warm home, Paya slowly awoke from her slumber, stretching out every limb as a small yawn escaped her mouth. Her rest that night had reenergized her, and she felt more… comforted, than usual. Like a soothing presence had been around her that night, watching over her as she slept. Yet, when she awoke, she was alone.

Paya rolled over in the plush bedding, spotting the empty chair that resided in the space adjacent to her. The Champion's Tunic was draped over it, with the Master Sword propped up against the nearby cabinet.

She pouted.

 _Link must have slept there last night, letting me have the whole bed to myself. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable…_ She thought to herself, unaware that he had actually held her close throughout the night.

In fact, that night's sleep was the best Link had ever experienced in all of his travels.

Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she dipped her toes delicately off the edge in search of her sandals. As she blindly searched for the shoes, the floorboards were warm on her feet, heated from the soft sunlight that poured into the room. Eventually finding them through her drowsiness, she fastened the straps onto her feet and rose out of the bed.

From across the room, Paya spotted her reflection staring back at her.

Her clothes were dirtied, charred with the remnants of the fire and brown dirt covering her abdomen from being attacked. Her traditional robes would need to be scrubbed for hours to get the stains out, and she sighed at the sight.

However, what really changed was the young woman who was staring back at her.

A strand of Paya's ivory hair hung down her brow, obscuring the eye of the Sheikah tattooed on her forehead. She realized she had a different set of eyes now watching her than a couple days ago. After the Ceremony of the Goddesses, they would be the eyes of the Sheikah tribe's new leader. The Chief.

"L-Link?"

Paya walked slowly down the steps of the rustic home, calling for her traveling companion. Her eyes followed the trail of light that streamed in, noticing that the front door had been left ajar.

Pushing it open, she could smell the legendary fragrance: Link's cooking.

The Hero stood several yards away over the large cooking dish, mixing what seemed to be a hearty amount of vegetables into a stew. Instead of his usual sky blue tunic, he instead wore a deep shade of green with his warm doublet covering his upper body. His face looked freshly washed, and his hair was once again a light blond instead of the dirtied aura it possessed for the past days from his travels.

At the sound of the door creaking open, he turned to face her.

"Oh, you're up!" He smiled at the Sheikah, trying to not sound as excited as he felt seeing her again. "Good morning. I woke up extra early to wash off and cook you something."

Paya smiled. "Thank you. One of these days, L-Link, you're going to have to let me cook for you."

Link chuckled. "Hey, the day you take away my chance to cook for someone else is the day you wield the Master Sword and take up my title."

The Sheikah felt playful with the Hero, as she approached the cooking dish and sat herself near him. "Oh, and you think I couldn't? M-Maybe the Master Sword isn't only sharp for those with the courage to save Hyrule… like the legend says. Maybe it's for heroes _and_ Sheikah!"

Link laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, okay, you win. You _did_ have the courage to stand up to Impa… And now you're going to have to be courageous enough to lead the Sheikah. That's a big responsibility."

Paya brushed a strand of ivory hair behind her ear. It was true: There was a lot to process with control of the - admittedly scattered - Sheikah tribe being handed over to her. And the commencement of the sacred Ceremony…

"I-I can hardly believe it myself, Link. But my grandmother is right… I am going to have to be responsible for the tribe as you and I venture to reunite us all. Oh goddesses… I never thought this day would come so soon."

Link continued to stir the tantalizing soup, watching as Paya looked up to the sky, confused by the life-changing events that were unfolding. He grinned.

"Paya… The Noble, Wise, and Courageous Chief of the Sheikah. I like the sound of it already." Link watched the cream of vegetable soup bubble. "So we're really doing this, huh?"

Paya furrowed her brows. "Doing what?"

"Traveling across Hyrule, finding your tribe members, plotting on striking against the Yiga… All while you're at the frontlines. It's admirable how far you'd go for your people."

"Well, they're my family… All I've ever known. That's what family does for each other, right?"

Link smiled. "You're right. Now that we know Impa is somewhere safe, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her… and you. You two are the closest to family I have."

Paya blushed slightly. His words meant the world to her, as she had always wondered what she had actually meant to him. But in light of the recent events and the lengths he had traveled for her… She began to understand. However, a thought still plagued her mind.

"Link, I-I have something I need to tell you… I wouldn't blame you if you do not want to accompany me on such a daunting task as reuniting the Sheikah. I-It is not your war to fight. You have already done so much for me, and it would be unfair of me to-"

Link stopped her.

"No, Paya. It would be unfair of _me_." Setting down the ladle, he approached the Sheikah and kneeled in front of her. "Every battle that will come to you or any member of your clan is mine to fight. I am the reason the Yiga attacked your village. They wanted me dead, and killed anyone who stood in their way… They almost killed _you_."

Link sighed. "I-I don't know if I could live with myself if anything happened to you. You are my priority. As long as you don't give up on what makes you strong, I will follow you to the ends of Hyrule. I promise."

Paya's eyes traced the Hero's expression. His conviction burned with every word he said, and, somewhere in the middle of his deliverance, he had placed his warm, comforting hand on hers.

He continued. "Promise me, Paya. That you will never give up on what gives you strength."

She gripped his hand tightly.

 _I promise I will never give up on you._

"I promise, Link."

For a moment, their eyes stayed on each other's: a chestnut brown clashing with an ocean blue. Hearing the soup sizzle, however, Link was the first to break contact. Paya was left seated on the ground, still reeling from the sudden intimacy they had shared.

She wished that moment could've lasted an eternity.

* * *

As the sun reached the peak of its height over the looming Hateno hilltops, the Sheikah and Hero returned to the wooden doors of the laboratory once again. Off to the side of the structure, the blue fire burnt valiantly to power the ancient laboratory. Several feet away stood the elderly sisters Purah and Impa.

Seeing her great aunt as a small girl who appeared a third of Paya's age was still… strange, for the young Sheikah. However, the change in appearance was the least of the pressing matters on her list. The first, which made her steadily nervous, was the ceremony for the transfer of power.

As the duo approached the sisters, Purah practically bounced up and down at the sight of them.

"Oooooh Link and Paya! So great to see you two! We've been waiting all morning for you!" The pint-sized elder sister ran over to her great niece, tugging her hand.

 _For an old woman in a young girl's body, she has way too much energy._ Paya thought to herself. Following slowly behind her aunt was Impa, who was approaching the group with her arms behind her back.

"My dear Paya. I'm hoping you slept well? Have you eaten yet?" Impa asked, clutching her granddaughter's shoulders to get a good look at her. No matter the situation, Impa couldn't help but coddle her granddaughter. She was the light of her life.

Paya laughed. "Y-Yes grandmother, Link prepared us a delicious meal… Although it was a little bit burnt."

"Oh? The legendary cook himself ended up overcooking a dish? What could the Hero of the Wild possibly have been distracted about, hmm?" Impa turned, teasing the young man.

Link's face grew red, avoiding Impa's knowing grin by staring at the distant ocean shoreline.

Purah was none the wiser.

"Soooo…! The Ceremony! Let's get this show on the road!"

Impa looked to her elder sister and nodded. "Ah yes, the reason you have returned today. But first, we need to get you out of these robes, dear."

Paya was shocked. "M-My robes? What's the matter with them?"

Impa tugged at the fabric, looking at the charred and dirtied state Paya's outfit was in. It was the outfit of every Sheikah man and woman, yet Paya's were in a state of disarray from the attack on the village and the trek to Hateno. She shook her head.

"These won't do for the ceremony, dear. To commence the ritual, you must be in the ancient gear passed down in our family for years. I wore it, your mother wore it, and so will you." Impa suddenly began scanning her granddaughter's skin. "Actually, _you_ won't do looking like this! Has it been days since you've last been able to bathe yourself?" Impa's head snapped to the interior of the laboratory. "Cado! Run a bath!"

Paya tried to interject herself. "G-Grandmother, it's quite alright! A bath is really not necessary for-"

"Nonsense my child!" Impa cut her off. "This is one of the biggest days of your life! If you saw how beautiful I was when I was named leader… Well, let's just say it's no wonder your grandfather that night had his way with-"

Paya hid her face in her hands. "GRANDMOTHER!"

And with that, the two shorter women dragged Paya inside to prepare her for the ceremony, leaving Link standing outside, dazed.

* * *

As the minutes turned into an hour, Link grew increasingly impatient.

To pass the time, he had taken countless self portraits with the Sheikah Slate, twirled the Master Sword up in the air to see if he could catch it by the handle (which he had ended up nearly stabbing himself only once), and counted his rupees front to back.

Eventually, he just settled to strolling around the laboratory, slicing at grass and seeing what kinds of strange bugs or loose rupees he could find.

He was halfway through the back end of the field when a familiar voice caught his ear.

"Huh. Guess some things don't change, Hero boy." Link turned around to see Purah standing there, watching him. "Zelda used to make fun of you so much for slicing away in the fields of Hyrule."

 _Zelda._

The reason as to why he was awoken in the first place had almost completely slipped his mind. The princess. Even though he had proven himself worthy to wield the Master Sword and courageous enough to fight the Blights of the Calamity Ganon, he still lacked the inner power to traverse Hyrule Castle and put a seal on the beast once and for all. And, most importantly, save the princess.

Purah inched closer to him.

"We need to talk, Hero. The Princess may not have much power left. And if her seal on the Calamity breaks, what will happen to Hyrule then?"

Link remained silent. Paya was his priority. He was sure of that, and he had promised her that just mere hours ago. Yet, his duty was to Hyrule… and to the Princess.

"I believe in her, Purah. She is a young woman of incomprehensible power, and I know you have seen that with your own eyes. She will be able to contain the monstrosity for as long as I am able to help the people of this land."

Purah pursed her lips. There was something holding him back, stopping him from putting an end to the reign of the Calamity once and for all. She approached him, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Hero, When the Calamity is defeated, the Yiga will have no cause, no figurehead to hide under. Their pathetic little cult of reign and terror will be nothing. We both know this, and we both know they will stop at nothing to end the Sheikah as long as they have a cause. Consider this as you continue down your path to save Hyrule…"

"L-Link! Aunt Purah!" Paya's voice yelled from around the laboratory.

"…And those you love."

Letting go of her grip from his arm, Purah started towards the front half of the building.

Link paused for a moment, reflecting on the words Purah had said to him. Did Zelda truly lack the strength to suppress the Calamity Ganon for much longer? Would the Yiga disband if the Calamity was defeated? …Could defeating the monstrosity ensure Paya's safety?

He allowed the thoughts to sear into his mind as he overlooked the distant shoreline. Sighing, he made his way towards the entrance of the building.

As Link turned the corner, his heart nearly bursted out of his chest.

There stood Paya: beautiful as ever. Her skin was clean from the fresh bath she had taken, and two sticks sat in an ivory white bun of hair behind her ears, similar to her old hairstyle.

The outfit she wore had a striking resemblance to the Stealth Armor that was sold in the old shop in Kakariko Village, as the close-fit outfit fitted Paya's figure beautifully. The navy tights were fashioned with traditional Sheikah mahogany knee guards, as well as the same material lining her shoulders and upper abdomen. The dark, long-sleeve fabric covered her body, from her fingers to the pristine silk scarf that rested on her neck. White wrappings were laced around her forearms.

The design on her chest and stomach is what really caught Link's eye: It was a massive, proud eye of the Sheikah. The bearing made an intimidating statement against those who wished to stand in its way.

Above all, her outfit had been fully equipped for stealth and close quarter combat, and she truly looked fit to be a leader.

She looked softly towards the Hero, unsure of the formfitting ceremonial battle gear.

"Well…? H-How do I look?"

All of the air in Link's body seemed to escape him. He couldn't find the words.

 _She looked beautiful._

Finally, he was able to cough some out.

"Amazing. Like a leader to your people, Paya."

She smiled at her Hero.

 _Oh Link…_

"Paya. Are you ready, dear?" Impa broke up the moment between the two. There was dire business to attend to.

Paya blinked, snapping herself back into focus. "Y-Yes, grandmother. I'm ready."

Link and Purah stood back with the two assistants Symin and Cado, intent on observing the ceremony passed down from generation to generation of Sheikah.

Impa clutched onto her granddaughter's hands, leading her over to the edge of the cliffside and putting her into position. Walking back towards the ancient laboratory, the blue flames that she approached rose and fell with the currents, like it was fighting for its life against the air.

Impa turned to the larger Sheikah man. "Cado, the bow. Is it ready?"

From the strap on his back, Cado withdrew a string-taught bow with a singular arrow. He responded. "Yes, Lady Impa."

She nodded to him. "Give it to me."

Cado approached her. Handing her the bow and solo arrow, Impa took a deep breath.

Turning to her side, the Sheikah chief dipped the front tip of the arrow into the blue embers. Like a forest erupting into a plume of flames, the entirety of the arrow instantly ignited.

"G-Grandmother! Be careful, you're going to hurt yourself!" Paya yelled out, concerned.

However, the flames did not seem to affect the elderly woman in the slightest.

"Shhhh my child. Close your eyes."

Paya furrowed her brows. "W-What?"

"Now."

Paya took a deep breath, shutting her eyelids and allowing the world around her to go dark.

From a dozen yards away, Impa clutched onto the bow. Through her feeble old state, she held the bow out in front of her, clasping onto the grip and put the ablaze arrow in between her right index and middle finger on the string. Impa pulled back and lined up her shot.

Paya was directly in the path of the arrow.

At this realization, Link tensed up.

 _W-What is this? Is this part of the ceremony?! The shot's going to kill her!_

He was going to cry out. Tell her to stop, that it's too dangerous. However, before he had time to react, the burning arrow was released.

It was heading straight towards Paya's forehead.

Cutting through the hostile wind, the blue flames rose higher as it approached its target. Paya could hear it. She could hear the snap of the string. The launching of the arrow. She squeezed her eyes tighter. She needed to be brave.

However, as the arrow approached, the world around the Hateno hilltop seemed to come to a halt. The violent wind subsided. The waves withdrew back into the ocean below. Link's eyes widened.

All that was left was the singular, burning arrow suspended in the air, an inch from piercing her skull.

Suddenly, a light began emanating from the young woman's forehead.

The tattooed eye of the Sheikah began to radiate a deep blue, as if reacting to the vicious oceanic fire. Paya could feel the bright glow emanating from her brow.

"Goddess Hylia!" Impa roared to the sky above. "The successor to our tribe who will deliver the Sheikah closer to your vision has been offered to your grace. If she is deemed worthy, allow your holy power to fly true from this humble arrow ignited with the sacred flame."

Her words echoed through the valleys of the highlands, only accompanied with the crackle and burning of the blue flames that threatened the young woman. The observers watched with unease at the dangerous spectacle.

However, as if a direct answer to her words, the blue blaze began to take shape. The mystic flames flickered, flying up into of a flurry of a million small orbs, like countless Sunset Fireflies whirling through the air.

Drawn in by some unknown force, the illumination from the blue fire began to spiral its light into the glowing eye on the Sheikah's forehead. The tattoo was _absorbing_ the pure essence of the mystic fire's power, and Paya could feel the overwhelming force surging through her mind.

The Sheikah held her breath. She could feel the warm light on her face grow brighter, and the rush of energy amplifying its power as it flowed through the sacred marking she had received just years prior.

As the blue orbs disappeared off the arrow, the last of the luminescence was drawn into the tattooed etchings of the young Sheikah's forehead. The arrow dropped out of its frozen state to the grassy earth below it, fulfilling its purpose as a vessel of power and returning to the state of a simple projectile.

Flickering with a newfound energy, the luminescent azure tattoo on her forehead returned to its original rugged coloration of blood red.

The young Sheikah slowly opened her eyes, filled with a newfound vitality.

The Ceremony was a success.

The Goddess had accepted Paya as the Sheikah's new leader, solidifying the pact with the blessing of her mark. However, as if overwhelmed by her newfound power, Paya started to collapse to the ground, nearly fainting.

"Paya!" Link sprinted to her, catching the young woman by her abdomen. He fell back into the soft grass with the Sheikah propped up against his chest.

Although he knew the launching of the arrow was a part of a ceremony and Impa would never intentionally hurt her granddaughter, fear was still struck in his heart as the arrow spiraled through the air towards her. He never wanted to come close to losing her again, and nothing in all of Hyrule scared him more than the prospect of not being able to protect her.

He couldn't bare to lose her. He told her as much earlier.

"Hey, I've got you, you're okay." The Hero cradled her, speaking to her in a soft, comforting manner. "You're not going anywhere. I promise."

Coming back to her senses, the Sheikah slowly opened her eyes. She could see Link over her.

She smiled shyly at her Hero. "…Promise?"

He laughed, tearing up ever so slightly. "A-Always."

As Link held her in his arms, Paya's gaze fell on her grandmother. Impa kneeled proudly in front of her, tears beginning to seep from her eyes. Paya reached out to clutch onto her hands.

"Paya… The Goddess Hylia has deemed you worthy through her sacred brand. You are now the leader of our Sheikah tribe. Under your guidance, lead us to reunification, strength, and prosperity in our darkest hour." Her grandmother wiped away a tear that began to stream down the side of her face. "Never doubt your strength as a leader, dear. You have too much of your mother's spirit."

From several yards away, Purah, Symin, and Cado cheered for their new chief. For the Sheikah, the Ceremony of the Goddesses was a legendary, sacred tradition, and it was the ultimate honor as a member of the tribe to observe the ritual.

Paya treasured the overwhelming support that surrounded her. However, the way Link had his arms around her possessed an air of familiarity. She had remembered she felt this comfort sometime in the late hours of the night, but she couldn't put her finger on how…

Regardless, she could get used to the feeling.

Tenderly, the Hero brushed a strand of ivory hair out of the view of the blessed tattoo, the same Eye of the Sheikah that had imbued her with the blessings of Hylia. Leaning her head back onto his chest, she watched the soft blonde hair obscure the ocean blue eyes that stared back at her.

Never in her life had she felt more in control of her destiny than that moment.


	9. Software Upgrade

As the morning of the Ceremony descended into early afternoon, the remaining Sheikah and Hero went hard to work preparing their chief for her travels.

That is, however, before Purah revealed she had other plans.

In secret, the young-looking woman had prepared her specialty dessert dish of Fruitcake, much to the horror of the Sheikah.

The way Purah had prepared her dishes lacked any of the grace, patience, and mastery the Hero possessed, and because of this, her ability as a chef - or lack thereof - suffered. When the pint-sized woman pulled the cake out of her makeshift oven, Link could see the dessert looked more like Dubious Food than a Fruitcake, or _any_ cake for the matter.

Aside from the fruit obviously not being freshly picked, the way the pastry began to fold in on itself as she proudly displayed her creation was a telltale sign the dish was not… fully baked.

Impa had always shared stories with her granddaughter of Purah's dreams to become a renowned Sheikah chef throughout the land of Hyrule, and she did so with an almost admirable ambition. Apparently, over a century ago, Purah could often be found tinkering around in Hyrule Castle's kitchens when she was supposed to be studying the Sheikah Slate under Princess Zelda's command.

How Link ended up obtaining all the cooking prowess was beyond her.

Because Purah had graciously allowed the displaced Sheikah to live with her, no one had the heart to tell the owner of the laboratory that her cooking would make them all sick. Instead, Impa and the two assistants made excuses, stating they were "too full" to fully enjoy her Fruitcake and to, "save it for later in the day."

Link managed to evade Purah's impending stomachache of a creation, stating he and Paya would, "take some for the road back down the mountain," as he knew the Sheikah would most likely be her great aunt's first target to try a piece.

She silently thanked the Goddesses for his resourcefulness.

Purah, on the other hand, dished herself up a large serving and began devouring away at her creation. In the meantime, the small band of Sheikah and one Hylian got down to work, Purah tugging Link over to her work bench while Impa led Paya to the outside of the laboratory, bow still in hand.

Being pulled up to the desk of scattered papers, books, and strange looking Sheikah technology, Link had a chance to marvel at all of her research. The papers were scrawled with a mixture of Hylian symbols and ancient Sheikah text, some words he recognized from the ancient trials he had encountered along his journey. Hopping onto her stool next to the Hero, Purah's loud words grabbed his attention.

"Link! Your Sheikah Slate, please!" The elder snapped her fingers, shouting it as a command more than a request.

Detaching the ancient Sheikah tech from his hip, he handed the slate to her. As she opened it, the luminescent Eye of the Sheikah stared back at her for a brief moment before opening up to a map of Hyrule. Purah swiped the map out of the way and instead grabbed a heavily written on paper off her workbench.

The paper appeared to be a set of directions, as it was numbered off and had various illustrations of the slate drawn all over it. Tracing her gaze back and forth from the paper to the ancient tech, she typed in several commands and brought the Slate back to the image of the eye of the Sheikah.

Link watched intently, puzzled by the programming the older Sheikah was performing.

"W-What are you doing to it?"

Purah grinned.

"Let's say… Giving it an upgrade."

As she pressed several different intricate patterns onto the image on the Slate, the software flickered and small snippets of ancient Sheikah text appeared around the screen, before being shut out or enlarged and edited by the Sheikah. Link's mind whirled, as he was barely able to keep up with her rapid programming.

Finally, the tech returned back to its dormant state. Purah leaned back, setting the Sheikah Slate down on the workbench.

"Alrighty, Hero! Using this newly upgraded Sheikah Slate of yours, you should be able to find our missing Sheikah lickety-split!"

Link was amazed. He reached to pick the Sheikah Slate back up before having his hand swatted away by Purah. She looked at him, almost pouting.

"Not so hasty! Let it restart."

Link scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you had already upgraded the Sheikah Slate to it's fullest when I first came to you. What changed?"

Purah put her hands on her hips. "Hero boy, the Sheikah technology is a lot more advanced than anyone could've ever guessed! And, just so you know, Symin and I have made leaps and bounds in our research since your first upgrade. Truthfully, the only reason you haven't heard about all of this advanced ancient tech is because all the Sheikah in Kakariko gave up their technology for 'simpler lives.'"

Purah looked towards the writings on her desk, as the mountain of books and papers ranging from decades ago to recently written-on stared back at her.

"Robbie and I, on the other hand, decided this technology could be utilized for better things. That's why we isolated ourselves far from Kakariko Village, researching our tech knowing one day you'd show up at our doors with Sheikah Slate in hand."

Suddenly, the Slate sparked back to life.

"…And it looks like our efforts will pay off. Take a look."

Link slowly reached out to the Slate, gripping its sides as the map of Hyrule once again flickered onto the screen. Although it was the same map as usual, there were now areas that seemed to have varying degrees of a red hue scattered across the land. As he scanned the map, he saw the spots ranging from the Great Hyrule Forest, to Lake Hylia, to an exceptionally bright one on Hateno Ancient Tech Laboratory.

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "Purah, what are all these warm areas across the map? What did you change in the tech?"

The Hero put the Slate back on table to allow the short woman her to see. In an analyzing manner, she began to scroll through the map. A grandiose smile spread across the small woman's face.

"Incredible… Absolutely incredible! Sheikah have wills of fire above all else!" Purah laughed, holding the Slate over her head. "I never thought it would be this accurate! Impa! Impa, darling, you need to see this!"

The Sheikah bounced onto the floor and bursted out of the laboratory doors, Link shook his head, knowing he had to follow. He was at a complete loss.

As he exited the building into the calm clearing of windswept grass and soft breezes, he saw Impa and Paya intently watching the small woman jumping around in front of them. Looking closer at the two Sheikah, he noticed that Paya had the same bow that was used in the ceremony in her hands with her grandmother next to her, holding several arrows. Across the clearing was a wide wooden slab, propped up against the side of the building. In it were several arrows of varying accuracies around the target that was hastily sketched on.

Link turned his attention back to the Sheikah trio, as Purah now had Impa and Paya peering at the Slate.

Slowly approaching, the Hero caught Paya's attention and her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"L-Link! Isn't this incredible?" There was pure joy written across her face, as she smiled wider than he had seen ever since the night before the attack.

He joined in the small circle all huddled around the ancient tech, Impa now using the slate to focus in on several specific hot spots. She nodded slowly before handing the tech back to her elder sister.

He looked towards the scientist, still absolutely confused. "Purah, tell me, what did you do with the Slate?"

The small Sheikah turned to him. "Look, Hero boy. See all these spots? These are the places where we'll find our missing Sheikah!"

Link clutched onto the Slate, taking it from her hands. He was in complete disbelief as he scanned across the various hot spots.

"Purah… this is unreal. How is this even possible that you can track them?"

"Well, while the _rest_ of the Sheikah did away with all of their incredibly useful tech…" Purah teased her younger sister, to which Impa rolled her eyes. "I studied it for over a century up here in Hateno, and who knew all my research could be what saves the Sheikah name! Although I wasn't sure if this enhancement to the tracker function of your Slate would work, it ended up doing so beautifully!"

The smaller Sheikah yanked the Hero's arms down so that she could access the Slate's functions. She looked towards her great niece and sister.

"Let me demonstrate. You can normally track things such as animals and certain foods using the Hyrule Compendium's tracking feature, correct? Well, using this picture I found on your camera roll of Paya that you took when she wasn't looking-"

Link interrupted her, defensive. "W-What are you talking about?! I never did that!"

"Ohhh yes you did! Don't deny it! The one of her looking off at the sun outside her home… lemme find it… This one! Aww, it was taken just a couple weeks ago!" Purah fired back, acting like she hadn't just completely outed the young man.

Paya raised her eyebrows, surprised, and her gaze fell towards the Hero. His face burnt up, and he gave a nervous shrug to her, unsure of what else to do.

"I-It was a good photo opportunity. The light was perfect."

While it was true he took the picture because he believed it would make a great photo, it was not because of the angle and sun, but instead of the light he saw Paya in at the moment. The sweet, warm, kind Sheikah woman that was there for him after every hardship and triumph.

On the late afternoon of this particular picture, it was a short time after he had battled his first Lynel and realized the viciousness of the new world he had been put back into after one hundred years. The monstrously tall beast and its attacks nearly drove Link to the point of breaking, yet he knew two important people were waiting for him: his Sheikah in Kakariko Village.

Through all the trials and pain, beings he encountered in his journey like the charming Prince Sidon, musical Kass, and determined Riju reminded him of the good that still remained in the land of Hyrule. They restored his faith in the broken world and reminded him exactly what he was fighting for.

Impa and Paya however, reminded him of why he kept going. They were his family, and shared compassion and tenderness to the young hero when he believed the world had no more to give. With them, he could just talk, relax, and forget about the evil that still ruled over the land… even if just for one night.

And that evening after he had fought the Lynel and saw the Sheikah gazing out across the sunset, he had realized her beauty was on the outside just as deep as on the inside.

That picture was his personal favorite.

Having Purah reveal it so suddenly to her had him at a loss for words. And Impa loved every second of it.

Paya looked away, blushing sightly. She would never have thought the Hero would find enough beauty in her to take a picture while she was in her headspace. She found it sweet, but she couldn't quite find the words to tell her Hero.

She had possessed a great deal of courage the past couple days, yet still got nervous and shy over the littlest inklings of attention the Hero gave to her.

Purah continued. "Anyways… Using this picture of Paya for the new and upgraded Compendium, I was able to modify the built-in tracker to be able to locate Sheikah, not just items and animals! And if that wasn't good enough for you, this upgrade allows for a visual representation of their general locations based on the data the Slate's collected on Link's travels!"

The small scientist looked out across Hateno Village. "However, while we might have an idea where the Sheikah are, the hot spots are very broad, so you two may need to do some searching wherever the locations point you two." It was obvious Purah was proud of her recent tech upgrade, and the - admittedly semi-distracted - Hero and Sheikah were impressed.

Purah turned to her younger sister, grin on her face. "And you said the Sheikah no longer had use for our 'destructive, powerful' tech, huh sis?"

Impa shook her head. "Although it _is_ true the Sheikah can live peacefully without such technology… this is undoubtedly an amazing innovation with the Slate to reunify our people. I'm proud of you."

Purah beamed. She had been vying for her sister to say those words ever since they were kids.

"So… With this new upgrade to the Sheikah Slate and a little bit of effort, we should have no trouble at all locating the rest of our tribe! R-Right, Link?" Paya was hopeful, seeing how the new technology had located the tribe to just several locations instead of having to scour all of Hyrule for them.

However, Link's embarrassment from his candid photography was replaced with a disturbed gaze at the Slate. Turning around the tablet to his traveling companion, she could see why.

A faint red glow was on the Yiga Clan Hideout.

Paya's eyes widened.

It appeared that Yiga had already found and imprisoned a member of their tribe.

She grabbed onto the Slate.

"N-No no no… This can't be possible. Oh goddesses… What are we going to do?"

The young Sheikah woman began to pace. Her mind turned into a wasteland of questions without the luxury of any answers. Her heart began to beat faster.

"W-We could - We could sneak in and break them out of the prison cell! O-Or we could send in the -"

Paya was on the verge of breaking down. She knew as a leader, she had to be the one to make decisions and guide her people to safety. The thought that she might have already failed someone in her tribe was almost too much to bear.

Impa clutched onto her granddaughter's forearm her, trying to shush her as her hands trembled. She spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Paya, dear, it would be unwise to send anyone or _yourself_ anywhere near the den of the Yiga. As a leader, you must be prepared to make some tough sacrifices… no matter the cost."

Paya buried her face into her hands, wishing there was an easier solution. However, her grandmother was right. Attacking, sneaking into, or coming anywhere near the hideout would surely lead to certain death.

Link placed his hand on her shoulder, offering his support to the conflicted young woman. Her mind went blank, imagining Trissa, Dorian, or Steen locked in the cold, isolated cell, awaiting death… or worse.

Link took a deep breath. He knew what it was like having someone dear to him being imprisoned and their fate unclear, and he was aware this wasn't last time making difficult decisions during her time as chief of the tribe. In an attempt to reassure her, he began to share an experience with he had with the Gerudo people.

"Paya, do you remember when I told you about my journey across Gerudo? When I had spent the night with you when the ancient heirloom was stolen? …I was tasked by their chief Riju to rescue a guard of hers that was kidnapped by the Yiga. To my surprise, they left her alive and even kept her fed and in seemingly good condition… I suspect because they wanted to use her to attain funds or power from the chief."

Paya looked towards the Hero, his words seeming to lift the strain of the decision off of her. The Hero continued.

"Pai… If the Yiga went through the trouble to bring a Sheikah all the way to their Gerudo hideout, they would keep them alive for a reason, like to lure us into a trap… Or to get information from your tribe member. That captured Sheikah is more valuable to them alive than dead, so as long as we locate the others alive… We will be able to rescue the tribe member.

Link's words comforted Paya, and she realized it was true that it would make little sense to kill an imprisoned Sheikah when they could keep them alive to attain information or use them as bait for a trap.

His reasoning confirmed her decision, and thus her confidence as a leader.

"Link… Thank you. I think the decision is clear to me now… N-No matter how difficult it is to make." She took a deep breath, before looking up at her Hero. "With you by my side on this journey, we will make sure all of our members are returned safe, right?"

"Of course." Link smiled, glad he was able to help her calm down. "Don't worry. This isn't my first time dealing with the Yiga… But I'm going to make sure it's my last. I vow to you Paya, I will help make sure you, your family, and your tribe are safe."

Paya beamed at her Hero, watching his conviction burn behind his eyes.

This time, Purah noticed the way her great niece was looking at the Hylian.

Trying to make an excuse to leave the two alone, she blurted out, "Impa! Come with me inside, I want you to finally try some of my de-lic-ious Fruitcake! I know it's your favorite~!"

She tugged on her younger sister's arm bringing her towards the house, to which her sister begrudgingly followed.

Impa grumbled.

 _The things I do for this girl…_

Watching the doors of the laboratory slam shut, Paya brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Shyly, she looked towards the arrows that had been shot into the wooden slab from her training.

"Link, my grandmother has been teaching me to use this bow to be able to defend myself on our journey together... I-I want to be able to be useful in case something happens, and since you shot that guardian so precisely during our escape… C-Could you show me some ways I could improve my aim?"

The Hero grinned, admiring the Sheikah for taking such initiative.

"Alright, Chief. Let's see your stance."

She smiled.

Readying herself, she put her feet shoulder-width apart and brought the bow out in front of her. Slowly, she placed two fingers on the string of the bow, arrow in hand. She lined up the wooden target in her sights.

Link walked closer to the Sheikah, observing her angle. "Okay… That's a good start. All you need to do is lift up a little… Here."

Approaching her from behind, he delicately put his hand on her left elbow, straightening her arm into the correct angle to hit her mark. Slowly, he put his other hand on her waist to hold her aim steady. He spoke softly from behind her.

"Okay… Try it now, Just pull back and shoot, Pai."

Closing one eye, she allowed a small smile to escape from her lips as she focused in on the target. She let go of the string, leaning back into her Hero's arms.

It was a direct hit.

Although she was making progress in her training, the Sheikah knew she had a long way to go before she was truly ready for combat.

However… With her Hero, a weapon to defend herself with, and her newfound strength as a leader, the path that lied ahead of Link and his Sheikah was filled with hope.

* * *

 _AN: The journey for the missing Sheikah starts next chapter. Hope y'all are ready._


End file.
